SUCKSEED! NARUTO VERSION
by Azuka-nyan
Summary: SUCKSEED! Film Thailand tentang sebuah band yang terdiri dari 3 orang cowok dan 1 orang cewek. Bagaimana kalau pemainnya Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, dan Sakura? BAND, PERSAHABATAN, KEBERSAMAAN, dan CINTA akan menjadi satu di sini! REVIEW XD chapter 5 is published :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SUCKSEED © GTH (Thailand Movie)**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, EYD parah, cerita GaJe, dll.**

**Dont like? Up to you! XP**

**My First FanFiction**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tokyo, International Music Stadion

"Kalian sudah siap?" Ucap pemuda berambut kuning jabrik ke arah pemuda berambut _raven _dan pemuda berambut merah darah.

"Sebelum kita masuk, apakah ada kata-kata yang ingin kalian ucapkan?" Tambahnya lagi.

"Seperti apa?" Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menoleh ke arah temannya yang berambut kuning tersebut.

"Ayolah, pikirkan sesuatu yang ada di dalam hati dan pikiran kalian!" Ucap pemuda kuning tersebut.

_DEG! _

"Sesuatu itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

**SUCKSEED! NARUTO VERSION**

**©AZU-NYAN**

**Rate T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas 6-1

Terlihat beberapa murid SD sedang bernyanyi satu-persatu di depan kelas. Hari ini memang pelajaran musik. Pelajaran yang paling digemari oleh mereka karena mereka dapat menyanyi dengan lagu yang mereka suka. Terlebih lagi, pelajaran itu dipimpin oleh guru baru. Bu Guru Shion. Guru yang paling cantik dan ramah di sekolah.

"Ya! Beri tepuk tangan untuk Yamanaka-_san_!" Seru Shion-_sensei_.

_PROK! PROK! PROK!_

"Hmm, selanjutnya adalah..." Shion_-sensei_ menggantung kalimatnya.

"Ah! Uchiha-_san_! Sekarang giliranmu, ayo maju kedepan." Ucap Shion-_sensei_ sambil tersenyum.

Orang yang merasa dirinya dipanggilpun mulai maju ke depang secara perlahan.

"Nah, Uchiha-_san_, ayo tunjukkan bakatmu."

Anak itu hanya terdiam.

30 detik.

1 menit.

2 menit.

3 menit.

4 menit sudah anak itu tetap berdiri diam. Semua murid pun hanya kebingungan melihat tingkahnya yang hanya terdiam. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menyanyi? Oh tidak! Sebenarnya 'kan...

"_Sensei_! Dia tidak bisa bernyanyi!"

Tawapun mulai memenuhi ruang kelas itu.

"Sial." Lirih pemuda Uchiha itu. Sekarang rahasianya sudah terbongkar. Dia tidak bisa bernyanyi.

_PUK!_

"Aduh!" Rintih anak yang telah memperolok Uchiha tadi kesakitan. "Siapa yang melempariku?!" Ucapnya menoleh kebelakang.

"Bweee!" Seorang anak laki-laki menjulurkan lidahnya kearah anak laki-laki yang mencari pelaku pelempar kertas tadi.

"Kau! Naruto!" Geramnya. "Jika kau melakukannya lagi maka aku akan—"

_PUK!_

"Naruto!"

_PUK!_

"KAU!"

_PUK!_

"SIALAN!_"_

_PUK!_

"Awas kau Naruto!"

_PUK!_

Karena olah dua murid yang kini saling menyerang, kelas menjadi gaduh. Bukannya melerai, mereka semua malah mendukung orang yang dianggap mereka akan menang dalam pertempuran lempar kertas ini.

"NAMIKAZE-_SAN!_ HYUUGA-_SAN!_ HENTIKAN AKSI KALIAN!"

Semua murid pun terdiam mendengar suara lantang menghentikan aksi pertempuran kertas tadi.

"Kalian berdua sudah besar, masa' kalian masih berkelahi seperti anak kecil?"

Shion-_sensei_ pun mulai menceramahi mereka berdua. Sementara anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan kelas hanya diam sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"_Pssstt!_ Sasuke-_kun!_" Ucap seorang anak perempuan yang duduk paling depan dekat anak laki-laki itu berbisik atau lebih tepatnya anak itu berbicara dengan suara yang sangat pelan, tetapi bisa terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"A-ada apa?"

"I want you!"

_BLUSH!_

Wajah anak laki-laki itu memerah seketika.

_Sakura-chan menginginkanku?!_

Sepertinya anak ini salah mengartikannya.

"Bukan!" Ucapnya lagi seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Uchiha tersebut, "I want you! I need you!"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"I want you, I need you, I love you!"

Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti apa yang telah diucapkan perempuan tersebut.

"Hebiirooteshon!"

Ah! Akhirnya anak laki-laki itu mengerti. Dia pun akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya dengan mantap.

"Nah, Uchiha_-san!_" Ucap Shion_-sensei _setelah selesai menceramahi Namikaze dan Hyuuga tadi, "Kau sudah besar, tapi kenapa kau tak bisa menyanyi?"

"Itu..." Sasuke menggantung perkataannya.

"Nah, ayo cepat menyanyi!" Ucap guru itu dengan paksaan tentunya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, anak laki-laki tersebut menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"I WANT YOU, I NEED YOU, I LOVE YOU! HEBIIROOTESHON!"

_DUENG!_

"Hah?!"

"Hah?!"

"Hah?!"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Suasana kelaspun menjadi ribut lagi. Kenapa? Karena Sasuke bukannya menyanyi, malah dia seperti berteriak-teriak tak jelas. Akhirnya, Sasuke menjadi bahan tertawaan semua murid di kelas, kecuali Shion_-sensei_, Naruto, dan Sakura yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Hah," Shion_-sensei_ menghela nafas pasrah. "Kau boleh duduk, Uchiha-_san_."

"Ba-baik, _sensei._"

Sasuke pun kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Dasar aneh," Ucap Naruto yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat temen sebangkunya sekaligus teman sepermainannya ini.

Sasuke hanya menunduk malu.

"Nah, selanjutnya adalah.." Shion-_sensei_ menggantung kalimatnya lagi. "Bagaimana kalau Haruno-_san_?"

"Baik," Ucap Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan maju ke depan kelas.

"Baiklah, Haruno-_san_! Tunjukkan bakatmu."

.

I want you!  
I need you!  
I love you!  
.

Sakura pun mulai menyanyi dengan gaya khas AKB48. Entah mengapa suasana kelas yang tadinya sempat awkward karena Sasuke, kini kembali seperti semula. Ya, mereka

.  
Atama no naka

.

Sasuke tertegun melihat Sakura. Wajahnya bersemu merah merona. Detak jantungnya menjadi tak karuan. Senyumpun tak lepas dari wajahnya. Jangan-jangan ini...

.  
Gangan natteru myuuziiku

.

Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

.  
Hebii rooteeshon!

.

"Berikan tepuk tangan kepada Haruno-_san!_"

_PROK! PROK! PROK! PROK!_

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Silahkan kembali ke tempat dudukmu, manis."

Sakura pun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Tanpa terasa, kelas hari ini berjalan begitu cepat ya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anu, Naruto." Ucap anak laki-laki berambut _raven_. "Bisa kah kau beri tahu aku lagu ini tentang apa?" Ucapnya sambil menunjukan buku lagu tersebut.

"Oh, ini." Ucap anak yang bernama Naruto tersebut. "Ini namanya lagu cinta."

"Lagu cinta? Seperti apa itu?"

"Lagu cinta itu yang seperti ini."

_JREEENNGG_

Ucap Naruto sambil memainkan gitarnya.

"Ooohh." Sasuke mengerti. "Lalu, kalau lagu selain cinta, apa ada?"

"Ada kok! Contohnya seperti ini."

_JRENG! JRENG! JRENG! JRENG!_

"Kenapa aliran gitarnya cepat?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Ini namanya lagu rock. Lagunya bertempo cepat." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

"Oohh, jadi lagu itu ada dua. Cinta dan Rock. Benarkan?"

"Bukan," Naruto mengelak.

"Eh?"

"Yang benar, _RS_ dan _Grammy_!"

"Hah?!"

"Jika kau tidak percaya, silahkan dengar di radio. Mereka hanya memutarkan itu saja."

"Hey, bung!"

Naruto dan Sasuke pun menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

"Bisa tidak kalian memainkan musik daerah dengan gitar itu?"

"Eh?"

"Kalian tidak bisa? Payah sekali." Ejek anak itu.

"Siapa yang kau sebut payah, huh?!" Ucap Naruto, garang.

"Ya, kalian berdua! Kalau bukan, siapa lagi?" Ucap anak itu, acuh.

Sepertinya, anak itu tidak merasakan hawa pembunuh dari Naruto. Kasihan sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kumohon hentikan~!" Pinta anak yang telah mengejek mereka berdua tadi.

"Tidak akan pernah!" Teriak Naruto.

Naruto terus memutar-mutar mainan yang ada di halaman SD-nya tersebut. Naruto tidak peduli bahwa di dalam mainan tersebut ada seorang anak yang terlihat sangat pusing.

Naruto semakin cepat memutar mainan itu, sampai dia tak merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

_GREP!_

Sebuah tangan pun muncul dan menghentikan mainan yang berputar-putar tersebut.

Naruto mendelik ke arah orang yang telah menghentikan aksinya.

"Jangan kau campuri urusanku, Minato!"

Ya, dia Minato. Namikaze Minato. Saudara kembar Namikaze Naruto.

"Ibu sudah datang. Ayo pulang." Ucap saudara kembarnya tersebut dingin lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Huh!" Naruto mengeluh. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang dulu. Jika kau perlu aku, datang saja ke rumah." Naruto pun mulai berjalan meninggalkankan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah anak yang mengejek mereka berdua tadi.

"Ugh, te-terima―HUEEEKK!"

"Uwaaa!" Sasuke terkejut. "Kau tak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Ya—ya." Ujar anak itu lesu.

"Uchiha-_san!_" Ucap seseorang mendekati mereka berdua.

"_Sensei_? A-ada apa?"

"Kau tidak sibuk 'kan?"

.

.

.

.

"Sa-sakura-_chan_."

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut _raven_ sedang memanggil anak perempuan berambut _soft pink_ yang duduk dengan santai tersebut.

"Sa-sakura-_chan._"

Sekali lagi dia memanggil. Tapi kenapa yang dipanggil tidak menyahut?

"Sakura-_chan!_" Serunya sekali lagi.

"Oh!" Anak perempuan itu kaget lalu melepaskan benda yang sedang menyumpal telinganya.

"_Gomen ne,_ Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tak mendengar karena aku sedang memakai _earphone_." Ucap anak perempuan tersebut.

"Emm, tak apa. Tadi _sensei_ memintaku untuk memanggilmu. Nenekmu sudah ada di depan gerbang sekolah."

"Benarkah?!" Sakura kaget lalu membereskan barang-barangnya. "Kau mau ke depan juga kan? Bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama?"

"E-eh?!"

"Ayo!" Ajak Sakura sambil menenteng tasnya.

"I-iya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Anu," Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau dengarkan tadi, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Oh, itu lagu."

"Lagu? Lagu apa?"

"Coba dengar." Sakura pun mengeluarkan _mp3_ miliknya dari tas. "Pasang ini ke telingamu."

Sasuke pun memasang satu _earphone_ di telinga kanannya, sedangkan Sakura memasang satu _earphone_ yang tersisa itu di telinga kirinya.

_PIIP!_

.

Minna ga urayamu, kanpeki na special lady  
dare yori mo ki~tto shiawase to

.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar alunan lagu yang sedang diputar. Ini kan...

.

Sekai no doko ni mo, kawari wa inai yo  
kimi wa boku ni dake no everything  
.

Lagu cinta.

.  
Yasashisugi takaraka, osanai kara ka  
Kimi no sono taido ga subete kataru

.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun masih tetap berjalan. Sesekali mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

.

And I think I'm gonna hate it girl, kitto nagaku nai  
kitdzuiteru kedo muki aenai  
.

Sakura pun menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam. Entah mengapa jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang.

.  
Nani wo shitemo (boku no kokoro wa)  
mou (todokanai no ka)

.

Langkah mereka pun terhenti di tengah lapangan. Sakura pun tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

.  
Replay Replay Replay

.

_Kami-sama! Senyumnya seperti malaikat!_

.

Omoide ga, zutto (boku no kokoro wo)

.

Tangan Sakura pun mendekat ke wajah Sasuke. Menyadari gerakan tangan Sakura, wajah Sasuke pun memerah.

.  
Motto (itametsukeru yo)  
Replay Replay Rep—

.

"Eh?!" Sasuke terkejut.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya melepas _earphone_-ku dari telingamu kok. Lagipula nenek sudah datang." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Ahahaha." Sasuke tertawa hambar. Mungkin karena saking menikmatinya, Sasuke jadi lupa keadaan sekarang.

"Haruno-_san!_ Nenekmu telah menunggu." Seru Shion-_sensei_ di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Iya!" Ucap Sakura senang. "Eh, Sasuke-_kun!_"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Sepertinya kau tadi menikmati lagunya." Sakura mulai mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Ini!" Sakura pun memberikan sesuatu ke Sasuke.

"A-apa ini?"

"Ini kaset lagu tadi. Di dalamnya juga banyak lagu-lagu yang asyik loh!" Ucapnya. "Kau bisa mendengarkannya di _Tape Recorder_ milikmu." Sakura pun langsung berlari menuju sang nenek tercinta.

Sasuke mengambil kaset tersebut dari tangan Sakura.

"Sakura_-chan!_" Seru Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Sakura menoleh kearahnya.

"Kapan aku mengembalikannya?"

"Oh, kau bisa mengembalikannya nanti. Karena hari Sabtu ini aku akan pindah ke Hokkaido. Anggap saja itu kenang-kenangan dariku. _Sayonara!_" Ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Oh iya Sasuke_-kun!_" Sakura berbalik memandang Sasuke. "Jika kau sudah bisa bernyanyi, rekam hasil nyanyianmu ya! Aku ingin mendengarnya!"

Sasuke hanya diam membantu ke arah Sakura.

Sakura pun mulai menaiki mobil berwarna _silver_ milik ayahnya tersebut. Ya, mobil yang akan membawanya ke Bandara saat pergi ke Hokkaido nanti.

"Sakura..."

_Kami-sama, cinta pertamaku kandas di depan pintu gerbang sekolah._

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

.

.

Hai, minna-san! Saya author baru disini. Namaku Afni Zulaika Pratiwi desu. Panggil saja Azu-nyan atau seperti pename Azuka-nyan XD

Fanfic ini berdasarkan film Thailand yang pernah _booming_ tahun 2011-2012, SUCKSEED.

Suka banget sama tuh film, apalagi ada Jirayu sama Nattasha. Wooo! So sweettt! X3

Fanfic ini bukan sepenuhnya saya **jiplak** loh #wkwkw, percakapannya itu hasil bahasa saya sendiri. Kalo di film yang saya download itu subtitlesnya bahasa inggris, jadi sering susah mahamin ceritanya. Makanya, Fanfic ini pakai bahasa saya sendiri =,=; #ditendang

Disini, yang meranin karakter Ped itu Sasuke. Kenapa saya milih ntuh orang #dicekekSasuke karena sama-sama ganteng. Tapi sifatnya sih memang bertolak belakang. Ya, menurut saya kalo Sasuke yang meranin Ped di Fanfic ini cocok kok. Sasukenya jadi polos X3 nyehehehe.

Yang kedua, yang meranin karakter Khoong disini itu Naruto. Menurut saya, Naruto maupun Khoong sama-sama bersemangat. Saya suka itu! XD

Yang ketiga, yang meranin karakternya Ex itu adalah... Sabaku Gaara! XD entah mengapa saya milih Gaara. Sebenarnya sih mau milih Sasori, tetapi Sasori kan tinggi sedangkan Ex itu kan paling pendek di sana. Nah, makanya saya milih Gaara XD #ditendangGaara

Yang keempat, yang meranin karakter Earn adalah Sakura! Entah kenapa saya milih Sakura. Tapi saya rasa Sakura cocok meranin tokoh Earn di Fanfic ini! XD

Maaf kalau ada yang gak suka.

Menurut kalian lanjut atau tidak?

Akhir kata,

REVIEW XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Balas-balas review (Gak nyangka ternyata ada 23 review. Aku terharu bgt :') ) :**

**.**

**.**

**Ayako S-Savers :**

**LANJUTKAN! Kayaknya bakalan seru nih :3 hehe. Chap 2 nya ditunggu ya**

**Ohya, salam kenal Azuka-san :)**

.

Wawawa! Makasih udah setia nunggu di chap 2. Salam kenal juga Ayako-san :D

**.**

**.**

**Miss Devil A :**

**Suckseed film favorite ndy! X3 ndy suka bgt film2 thailand**

**romantishumor..**

**Sasuke jadi ped? OOC yaah sasuke..**

**Naruto jd khoong wah..**

**Lucu banget sifat si khoong ini, cocok buat naruto.. ohya kembaran**

**Naruto itu minato yah? Aku kira menma yg akan jd kay tp no problem**

**minato jga okk.. ;)**

**jd penasaran film ini kan kentel bgt sama humor (aplg tingkah si khoong),**

**friendship, romantis jga..**

**klo dijadiin ficy & pake bahasa author sndiri gmna yah? tp klo bsa jgn**

**trlalu sama kyk filmnya okk?**

**Update kilat! :)**

.

Suka Thailand Romance-Comedy juga ya? Aku juga! XD

Sekarang yang jadi kembarannya Naruto itu Menma loh. Soalnya banyak yg

Ngeriview Menma #hehehe Semoga saja saya bisa ngebuat fict ini

bernuansa humor ya XD

Fict ini hasil bahasa saya sendiri yg entah dari mana datangnya #wkwk

Sip, fict ini akan lumayan beda dari filmnya. Lagu2nya juga beda kok XD

Thanks udh nge riview :)

**.**

**.**

**Karimahbgz :**

**Waaah suckseed! Aku juga sukaaa #gaadayangnanya XD lanjuuut, aku penasaran sama suckseed versi author-san fufufu :D Lagu nge-rock yang di suckseed di ganti sama heavy rotation ahaha bagus bagus -b aku tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa :))  
p.s: Salam kenal ;)**

.

Saya juga suka lho! XD ini udh lanjut. Hehehe sebenarnya sih saya sempet bingung dg lagu apa yang pas buat di suckseed naruto version ini XD hehehe. Jadi maaf ya klo gak cocok lagunya. BTW makasih banyak. Salam kenal juga XD

**.**

**.**

**Ricchu :**

**waaah akhirnyaaa xD  
Ped Sasuke. UNYU bgt xD  
Sasuke jd pemalu gitu :D  
Terus lagu Hebirote yg pas di "I want you I need you I love you" itu emg mirip sama lagu Loso "Yahk Hen Nah Koon" (lagu yg di suckseed jg) XD  
Jd nya ngepas gitu (?)  
Ga sabar nunggu mereka pas uda remaja xD  
Apdet!**

.

Nyahaha, XD Sasuke unyu X3

Saya sempet bingung nyari lagu yg pas buat Yahn Hen Nah Koon, eh gk nyangka langsung muncul liri hebirote di otak -_- nge pas kan ? :3

Sekarang di sini mrk udh remaja loh. Yuk baca! XD

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Kirana :**

**Aku suka,lanjutin ya :)**

.

Makasih udh suka, kirana-san XD

**.**

**.**

**Grengas-Snap:**

**Aku tau film itu! Tp ak dulu liat gasampe akhir. Ficnya bagus lho , keep writing yah :)**

**.**

Klo gitu, yuk baca fanfic ku sampe akhir XD thanks ya dukungannya XD

**.**

**.**

**fa vanadium:**

**LANJUT!  
Walopun ga tau filmnya, hehe**

.

Thanks dukungannya XD

**.**

**.**

**Hasegawa Michiyo Gled:**

**Fic nya keren !  
Saya Follow ya !  
Dan fav juga !  
Gmna tu sasuke sma sakura?  
Mreka bisa ktemu lgi gak ?  
Aku rasa iyaa  
Wkwkwkw  
Namanya pairing sasusaku (maybe)  
Hbis gak bca pairing nya  
Lngsung buka :D  
Ganbatte !**

**.**

Makasih bgt yak! XD Mrk pasti ketemu kok, benang merah emg ditakdirkan utk mrk XD

Ganbarimasu! XD

**.**

**.**

**utamizuno26 :**

**Fic ini keren loh  
oh salam kenal juga azu-nyan suka nonton K-on ya? Watashiwa uta desu  
lanjutkan ya ficnya keren**

.

Thanks pujiannya XD

Salam kenal juga uta-san XD, Yap! Aku suka k-on! Kamu juga? Hehehe Thnks udh mau nunggu chap 2 ya X)

**.**

**.**

**ribby-chan:**

**HOLAAA! *bersemangat* haduh! Gamau tau! Pokoknya ini fict harus selesei, tamat, berakhir, ending sampai sempurna! Karna saya suka suckseed jugaaa)b hm, karna kebetulan ada subtitle Indo dia film suckseed saya, hm, percakapannya rada sama kok. Em, saya tidak mengomentari percakapannya. Cuman pemilihan tokoh nyaaa. Kenapa? Kenapa koong itu naruto? Koong kan pipi nya embem. Sedangkat naruto tirusss. Dan kenapa minato yg jd sodara kembaranya? *belagak intrograsi* ahahaha. Canda skali lagi. Aku enggak bisa bayangin gaara jadi ex! Ex itu lawak bgt. Cuman gaara pendiem. Ya usahain supaya tetap d pendirian karakternya. Kasian, jangan siksa pacar akuuu DX. Em, mungkin ini pertama kali nya aku review panjaaaaang bgt. Tengah malam lagi. Khukhukhu aku akan memotivasi untuk melanjutkan fic ini! Semangat mudaaa! Ohiya, jgn lupa berkunjung ke fanfic ku ;;) *tring tring* babaaay)/**

.

Tengkyu pujian, dukungannya! XD Saya memilih naruto utk jadi khoong krn mereka sama-sama punya semangat yg luar biasa :) Klo pipinya, ya memang beda, antara embem dan garis2 *eh?

Sekarang yg jadi saudara kembarnya menma kok. Udah di edit, tenang X) Klo masalah ex, sebenarnya mau mlih Sai, tapi gak jadi, lalu Sasori, gak jadi juga. Baru nemu gaara, akhirnya cocok deh XD Disini mrk semua OOC, XD terutama buat pacarmu dan pacarku *eh?

Hehehe, makasih review panjangnya. Ini juga balasan yg paling panjang lho, setara gak? Hihihi

OK OK, kpn2 nanti aku akn berkunjung XD dadah~

**.**

**.**

**mari-chan.41:**

**"Kami-sama, cinta pertamaku kandas di depan pintu gerbang sekolah."  
Mihihi, lanjutkan... Seru kayaknya, haha.**

.

Wawawa, kamu suka kalimat itu ya? Makasih, itu adalah kalimat aneh yg terlintas di otak saya XD

**.**

**.**

**Roxxyrock:**

**Sasuke galau ya? Aihh... pingin liat wajahnya kalau lagi galau XD  
Lanjut yak, always ku tunggu lanjutannya! hehehe... :D**

**.**

Okey! XD thanks reviewnya XD

**.**

**.**

**zero BiE : **

**saya tahu film suckseed karena adek q tergila-gila sama ped dan earn..*bener kagak tulisannya?  
di chapter pertama ini sih alur cerita mirip. Dan saya rasanya setuju kl naruto memerankan tokoh khoong disini.  
lagu heavy rotation koq bs pas yah amat lirik lagu di suckseed...yg i want you, i need you...i love you... hehehe  
nice fict, aq jarang baca fict straight, soalnya aq fujoshi, tp aq suka baca fict km...  
walau detailnya udah tw, tp aq tetep pengen liat aksi mereka, terutama si gaara**

**.**

Bener kok tulisannya XD

Tengkyu udah setuju XD

Entah kenapa itu lagu pas bgt X)

Terimakasih pujiannya, masih penasaran dg gaara? Yuk baca terus ff ini :D

**.**

**.**

**Ah Rin:**

**wah, aku suka ceritanya, ini diceritaiin dari masa kecil atau cuma flashback thor? lanjut yaa... jangan kelamaan... xkxk**

**.**

Ini dari flashback dulu :)

Gak lama kok, tenang aja, nyehehehe

**.**

**.**

**Afisa UchirunoSS:**

**Lanjut ya..penasaran ma kelanjutannya..  
Update kilat!  
Salam kenal ya :)**

.

Udah lanjut nih XD yuk baca XD yoroshiku X)

**.**

**.**

**Haruno Michiko :**

**Haii Azu-nyan, salam kenal!  
Aku suka aku sukaaa! Walaupun belum pernah nonton yang aslinya. Tapi ini kereenn;3 Sasuke nya OOC yak;3  
Chappie dua-nya di update cepat ya, Azu-nyan!**

**.**

Yoroshiku! XD Thanks udh ngeriview X)

**.**

**.**

**mako-chan** :

**bagus banget, deh!  
Sasuke polos banget, ya!  
kutunggu lanjutnnya, lho!**

.

Terimakasih XD

Sasuke akn OOC. Makasih dukungannya XD

**.**

**.**

**adem ayem:**

**hahaha kocak  
lanjut yah**

**.**

Tengkyu XD

**.**

**.**

**NameRikudou:**

**Baguzz ceritanya..  
D tnggu chpter 2..  
Cepattt XD**

**.**

Okey, saya akan secepat mungkin updatenya XD

**.**

**.**

**guesswho:**

**ternyata Sakura suka SHINee juga ya xD  
aku juga suka lo #gaknanya  
btw, ditunggu lanjutannya! kayaknya bakal seru ni fic. GANBATTE!**

**.**

Sebenarnya sih, yg suka SHINee itu saya XD Berari kita sama2 SHAWOL dong XD suka sama siapa? Klo saya Taemin XD (kok jadi curcol?)

Tengkyu atas penantiannya XD

**.**

**.**

**Angela M:**

**haha... baca ff ini jd ngebayangin pemain aslinya diganti tokoh naruto, apalagi si sasuke! haha tp ini bagus senpai, terus berkarya ya!**

**.**

Terimakasih yap XD gak usah panggil senpai, panggil azu-nya aja XD jadi malu ih di sebut senpai (^/^)7

**.**

**.**

**jjang 1/26/13 . chapter 1 **

**Huahahahaha...sasuke oc banget. Tp mau gimana lg, ped emang paling ganteng di suckseed, dan siapa lg yg paling ganteng di naruto yg cocok meranin, ya cm sasuke.  
Gambaran awalku tadinya aku kira ini bakal dimainin team 7 & sai, tp ternyata ga ada sai tp malah gaara ug jd ex, but it's ok lah.  
Kembaran naruto minato? Agak weird sih, soalnya kental di kepala kalau minato selamanya adl big daddyny naruto. Aku kira menma lebih cocok.  
Ok keep update**

**.**

Hehehe, maaf ya gak sesuai selera kamu :') tapi semoga kamu suka. Sekarang yg jadi kembarannya Menma loh, udh di edit. Tengkyu pujian dan solusinya XD

**.**

**.**

**ringo revenge :**

**want youuuu... need youuu...  
aku sukaaa:D  
kembarannya naruto menma aja yaaa? please soalnya kay bangetttt TT  
aku ada subtitle indo nya haha**

.

Tenang. Kembarannya udh saya ganti jadi menma kok :D

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga nge balas review. Saya sangat senang dan kaget ternyata chapter pertama banyak sekali dapat review, aih, senengnya. Makasih bnyk buat kalian semua yg udah dukung aku. Makasih bgt. Buat yg udah PM, makasih juga ya. Seneng bgt sampe terharu sayanya :')

Sekarang, yuk baca FF nya! XD

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SUCKSEED © GTH (Thailand Movie)**

**Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, EYD parah, cerita GaJe, dll.**

**KEMUNGKINAN ALUR DI FILM SAMA DI CERITA LUMAYAN BERBEDA**

**LAGU DI FCT INI JUGA AKAN BEDA DENGAN FILM ASLINYA, TAPI MASIH ADA UNSUR BAND DAN ROCK-NYA DI FICT INI**

**Dont like? Up to you! XP**

**My First FanFiction**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_BRAK!_

"Aku pulang." Ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut _raven_ tersebut. Entah kenapa wajahnya benar-benar kusut seharian ini. Ah, bukan! Wajahnya kusut sejak mendengar kabar langsung dari orang yang dicintainya bahwa orang tersebut akan pindah ke Hokkaido hari Sabtu ini.

"Sasuke! Kalau pulang, pintu jangan di banting!" Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai orangtuanya Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan perkataan wanita tersebut. Sekarang yang diperlukannya adalah mendengarkan lagu pemberian pujaan hatinya dan melupakan kenangan yang ada.

.

.

.

.

.

**SUCKSEED! NARUTO VERSION**

**© AZUKA-NYAN**

**RATE T**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP**

.

.

.

.

.

_BRAK!_

Sekali lagi dia membanting pintu dengan keras.

_Hari Sabtu nanti aku akan pergi ke Hokkaido_.

Arrrggh! Kenapa perkataan anak perempuan tersebut masih terngiang di kepalanya.

Dengan secepat kilat, di ambilnya kaset pemberian pujaan hatinya dan langsung memasukkannya ke _Tape Recorder_ miliknya sendiri.

_PIIP!_

Diputarnya volume _Tape_ tersebut ke volume yang lebih keras sebelum dia merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk miliknya sendiri.

Perlahan, suara gitar yang bernuansa _rock_ tetapi galau pun mulai memenuhi suara di kamar tersebut.

.

Aitai imasugu aitai

demo yuuki ga nai todokanai kono ai

.

Entah apa yang Sasuke bayangkan saat ini. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

.

Te o nobashite mo imi nante nai

Kono sekai

Kirai mitai

.

"Sakura..."

.

Aitai uso demo aitai

Demo mono tarinai todoketai kono ai

.

Ah, ternyata anak kecil yang tampan ini bisa galau juga.

.

Demo hoshi ni negatte mo nani mo

Kaisetsu shinai mitai

.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, menikmati alunan lagu _Rock-_galau tersebut.

.

Katahoukou no akai ito kyou mo tsunagu

No anata e—!

.

_PIIP!_

"Huaaa~ Ibu! Kenapa lagunya di matikan?!"

"Kenapa kau mememutar lagu dengan volume yang keras sekali, huh?! Memangnya ada apa?"

"I—itu..."

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau pulang langsung tiduran, huh?! Kenapa tidak ganti baju dulu?!" Wanita yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto ini mulai menceramahi anak laki-lakinya. "Kau lihat, tempat tidurmu akan kotor nanti!"

Sasuke pun terdiam.

Sepertinya anak ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sasuke?" Ucap Mikoto.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Ucap Mikoto sekali lagi. Khawatir jika anaknya kerasukan setan lagu yang dimainkannya tadi.

"Ibu!" Seru Sasuke _refleks. _"Aku ingin ke rumah Naruto dulu!"

Sasuke pun langsung bangun dan pergi ke luar untuk menuju rumah sahabatnya.

Mikoto hanya bingung dengan tingkah anaknya. Pertama, saat Sasuke datang, wajahnya terlihat kusut. Kedua, wajahnya terlihat seperti orang kerasukan. Ketiga, wajahnya seperti orang yang terlihat terburu-buru.

Kenapa ekspresi anaknya bisa berubah seperti itu ya?

.

.

.

.

.

_TING! TONG! TING! TONG!_

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut _raven _sedang memencet bel rumah dengan tergesa-gesa. Kenapa anak ini tergesa-gesa sekali? Sepertinya anak ini sedang memerlukan sesuatu yang penting dengan sahabatnya, Naruto.

"Sebentar." Ucap orang yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut.

_CLEK!_

"Eh? Sasuke-_chan_! Ada apa?" Ucap seorang wanita yang terlihat seperti ibu dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"Tante Kushina!" Ucap Sasuke kepada wanita yang hobi menyanyi di rumahnya ini. "Narutonya ada tidak?"

"Naruto ya?" Ucap wanita tersebut. "Sepertinya ada. Coba kau lihat di kamarnya. Ayo masuk."

"_Arigatou,_" Ucap Sasuke lalu langsung masuk ke rumah Naruto.

Kamar Naruto berada di lantai dua. Jadi, bagi Sasuke tidak terlalu lama untuk menuju kamar sahabatnya itu.

_TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Sasuke pun mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto. Kemudian, munculah seorang anak berambut kuning jabrik tersebut.

"Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto bingung. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Naruto!" Sasuke antusias. "Boleh tidak aku pinjam gitar dan buku lagu milikmu?"

"Eh?" Naruto semakin bingung. "Untuk apa kamu pinjam gitar dan buku laguku?"

_DEG!_

Kini malah Naruto yang bertanya balik. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia jawab?

"I—itu..." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya, memikirkan apa yang harus ia jawab. "A—aku ingin belajar main gitar dan juga belajar bernyanyi."

"Boleh saja," Ucap Naruto.

"Eh?!" Sasuke melongo tak percaya. Ternyata alasannya sangat tepat untuk anak jabrik ini. Selamat!

Naruto pun mengambil gitar dan buku lagu miliknya yang berada di atas tempat tidur.

"Ini." Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan gitar dan buku tersebut pada Sasuke.

"Te—terima kasih."

"Ya, " Naruto mengambil nafas sejenak. "Lagi pula aku sudah muak."

"Eh?! Ke—kenapa?"

"Dengan orang yang berusaha menjiplak inspirasiku bermain gitar." Ucap Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Menma yang sedang main _Playstation _dengan penuh penekanan.

Menma mendelik tajam dengan wajah yang memar-memar.

Ya, bisa di pastikan luka memar-memar itu karena ulah Naruto yang benci urusannya di campuri saudara kembarnya ini. Kasihan sekali.

"Ahahaha," Sasuke tertawa hambar. "Se—sepertinya aku harus pulang dulu."

"Ya," Ucap Naruto. "Kalau sudah selesai, kembalikan."

Sasuke mengangguk cepat.

Naruto pun menutup pintu kamarnya.

Tanpa diketahui Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sepertinya Uchiha ini punya sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Hihihihi.

.

.

.

.

.

_JREEENNGG_

"Ah, jadi seperti ini bunyi kunci A ya." Ucap seorang anak berambut _raven _tersebut.

Kemudian, anak _raven_ ini meletakan gitar milik sahabatnya lalu mengambil sebuah kaset untuk di masukan ke _Tape Recorder_ miliknya.

_PIIP!_

Anak itu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"One, two, one, two, three, four!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu! Aku pergi sebentar!" Ucap Sasuke dengan bersemangat. "Ada sesuatu yang harus ku berikan ke orang lain." Tambahnya sambil mengambil sepeda miliknya.

"Jangan terlalu lama ya! Di luar sangat dingin dan hari sudah malam."

"Iya!" Jawab Sasuke lalu mengayuh laju sepeda miliknya.

.

ONE TWO THREE FOUR!

.

Dikayuhnya sepedaitu dengan kecepatan yang semaksimal mungkin.

.

I want you!

I need you!

I love you!

Kimi ni aite

Dondon chikazuku sono kyorini

.

_Aku harus menemuinya!_

.

Max High Tention!

.

"Sakura-chan!" Ucap Sasuke di sela-sela kegiatannya.

.

I want you!

I need you!

I love you!

.

"Aku harus menunjukannya padamu!"

.

Haato no oku

Janjan afureru

itoshisawa

.

_BRAK!_

Sasuke menjatuhkan sepedanya di dekat telepon umum yang berseberangan dengan rumah sakura.

.

Hebii Roteshon!

.

_PIP! PIP! PIP!_

Sasuke pun memasukan uang koin lalu menekan nomor yang diketahuinya adalah nomor telepon rumah Sakura.

Hebii Roteshon~

.

"Sakura..." Ucapnya lirih, "Kumohon, angkatlah."

'_KLEK!_"

"Halo?" Terdengar suara orang dewasa yang sedang mengangkat telepon dari anak Uchiha ini dan hal tersebut sukses membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

_Ini bukan suara Sakura-chan!_

"A–ano," Jawabnya, "Apa aku bisa bicara dengan Sakura-_chan?_" Tambahnya takut.

"Apa?!" Jawab orang dewasa tersebut, "Kau pikir sudah jam berapa? Semua orang sudah tidur jam seperti ini! Dimana sopan-santunmu?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Dengar ya," Tambah orang dewasa tersebut. "Kau harusnya belajar sopan-santun dengan orang tuamu. Memangnya dengan siapa aku bicara?"

"E–eh?!" Sasuke terkejut.

"Siapa namamu?"

Gawat! Apakah dia harus mengakui namanya. Jika orang dewasa tersebut tau bahwa yang menelepon ini Uchiha Sasuke, sudah pasti akan dilaporkan kepada orangtuanya nanti. Apa yang harus dia jawab?

"A–aku..." Ucap Sasuke menelan ludah, gugup. "Aku Namikaze, Namikaze Narito."

"Dengar ya Naruto! Sekarang sudah malam, sekarang kau pergi tidur." Ucap orang tersebut. "Akan aku tutup teleponnya."

'_KLEK!'_

_TUUUT! TUUUT! TUUUT!_

Karena kejadian malam itu, Uchiha Sasuke tidak dapat tidur semalaman.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas 6-1

"Kalian sudah tau kan tentang kepindahan Haruno-_san_ yang mendadak." Ucap Shion-_sensei_. "Apakah ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan untuknya?"

"_Sensei!_" Ucap Hyuuga Neji sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Aku ada!"

"Silahkan."

Neji pun maju ke depan kelas.

"Sebenarnya, ada sebuah berita menggemparkan di kelas kita!" Ucapnya antusias.

Murid pun ribut karena perkataanya si Hyuuga tersebut.

"Kemarin malam, Naruto menelepon Sakura loh!"

"Hah?!" Semua murid pun menjadi ribut dan kaget karena ucapan Hyuuga Neji, anak laki-laki yang menyukai gosip ini.

"Kemudian, Naruto juga suka pada Sakura!" Tambahnya lagi.

Kelas pun menjadi semakin lebih ribut.

"Ti—tidak!" Bantah Naruto. "Aku tidak meneleponnya!"

"Benarkah?" Ucap Neji. "Tapi wajah merahmu tidak dapat mengelabui kami semua loh!"

_BLUSH!_

Naruto terdiam.

Semua murid pun menjadi ribut lagi. Tetapi, di sisi lain hanya Sakura dan Sasuke saja yang diam walaupun murid lain ribut.

Kemudian, Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Sontak saja hal ini membuat murid lebih ribut lagi dan lagi.

"Cieeeee!" Ucap semua murid.

"Naruto-kun!" Ucap Sakura, marah dengan mata yang hampir berlinangan air matanya sendiri. "Kau jahat! Aku membencimu dan aku juga tidak menyukaimu!"

Semua murid pun terdiam sekaligus terkejut mendengar perkataan Sakura yang begitu dingin. Suasana pun menjadi canggung. Ya, sangat canggung. Tapi, di sisi lain terlihat seorang anak _raven _yang telah meremas tangannya dengan kuat.

Hari itu pun, menjadi hari yang paling di benci Sakura seumur hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

Narita, International Airport.

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke-_kun_!" Ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Jangan lupa janjinya ya!"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil membalas lambaian Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, pesawat menuju Hokkaido terbang tinggi di atas sana.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh. "Kenapa?"

"Apa kau percaya bahwa aku menelepon Sakura malam itu?"

Sasuke terkejut, tetapi dia tetap diam membatu.

"Hah," Naruto menghela nafas. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang." Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"He—Hei!" Sasuke menyusul Naruto. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Cepatlah, aku ingin bermain gitar dan membuat lagu sebanyak mungkin!" Ucap Naruto semangat.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Boleh aku ikut?"

"Tentu saja!" Ucap Naruto menghadap Sasuke. "Kau 'kan sahabatku!" Tambahnya dengan senyuman yang manis.

.

.

Sepertinya petualangan mereka yang sebenarnya akan di mulai di chapter depan.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali lagi dengan saya, Azuka-nyan! XD

Disini baru sedikit konflik yang muncul. Hehehe, tak apa-apa kan?

Wah wah wah, di chapter depan nanti, mereka udah remaja loh! Hehehe, jadi gak sabar kan XD

Terimakasih atas review2 kalian ya! Aku sangat senang sekali.

BTW, chapter ini ada perubahan kan? Yap! Perubahannya adalah, saudara kembarnya Naruto bukan Minato lagi, melainkan MENMA! XD

Perubahan ini karena para review yang ingin Menma jadi saudara kembarnya Naruto. Katanya cocok banget, antara cool dan semangat! XD

BTW, di chapter ini GAARA belum muncul. Insyaalah, di chapter depan saya pastikan GAARA muncul. Pantengin terus chapter depan, karena kekocakan EX akan di perankan oleh SABAKU GAARA!

Maaf kalau ada yang gak suka dan gak sesuai selera :'(

Maaf kalau masih ada TYPO

Maaf kalau cerita ini sangat singkat karena pulsa modem saya mau habis.

Menurut kalian Lanjut atau tidak ?

Mind to REVIEW? XD

With Hug,

AFNI ZULAIKA PRATIWI


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SUCKSEED © GTH (Thailand Movie)**

**Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, EYD parah, cerita GaJe, dll.**

**KEMUNGKINAN ALUR DI FILM DAN DI FICT LUMAYAN BERBEDA, KARENA ADA PERCAKAPAN YANG SAYA TAMBAHKAN**

**Lagu dan cerita akan di sesuaikan dengan alur cerita yang saya buat**

**Dont like? Up to you! XP**

**My First FanFiction**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

6 tahun kemudian,

Lapangan Midoriyama Gakuen.

Terlihat seorang pemuda–tampan namun polos–berambut _raven _sedang menikmati alunan musik dan lagu _Band_ yang sedang tampil di atas panggung. Sebut saja namanya Sasuke. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. 6 tahun sudah berlalu sejak Sakura meninggalkan Tokyo. Sesekali, jika pemuda ini teringat akan sosok Sakura, biasanya dia akan memainkan lagu yang diberikan Sakura kepadanya. Sungguh malang nasibmu, pemuda tampan.

.

.

.

.

.

**SUCKSEED! NARUTO VERSION**

**© AZUKA-NYAN**

**RATE T**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP**

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu melirik jam tangannya. Jam 9 malam. Sebentar lagi acara reuni para senior akan selesai. Sudah waktunya untuk pulang.

"Sasuke!" Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik tiba-tiba memanggilnya kemudian mendekat. "Sial! Apa kau tau? Aku sudah cari yang manis-manis, tapi tetap saja tak ku temukan!" Gerutunya kesal.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksanya di depan gerbang sekolah?"

"Sudah, kenapa sekarang cewek –cewek manis berkurang ya?" Tanyanya bodoh.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda berambut kuning jabrik tersebut. Pandangan matanya lurus ke depan memperhatikan seseorang yang berada di atas panggung tersebut. Ya, orang yang mirip dengan pemuda berambut kuning jabrik di sampingnya.

Naruto pun mengikuti arah pandangan mata Sasuke. Kemudian, wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih kesal. Kenapa? Karena saudara kembarnya yang kita ketahui bernama Namikaze Menma sedang bermain gitar di atas panggung dengan kerennya. Para penonton –terutama para perempuan– hanya bisa menjerit-jerit meneriakkan nama Menma.

_JREEENNG!_

Suara gitar Menma yang terkesan _Rock_ itu pun mengakhiri lagu yang telah dibawakan para senior di atas panggung.

"Terimakasih untuk menyaksikan kami disini!" Ucap vokalis _Band_ tersebut. "Dan terimakasih juga untuk Menma yang telah membantu kami selama ini. Ayo berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuknya!"

_PROK! PROK! PROK! PROK!_

Namikaze Menma hanya tersenyum karena mendapat tepuk tangan yang meriah dari penonton.

"Huh!" Naruto mendengus kesal lalu pergi menjauh dari sisi panggung. "Ayo cepat kita pergi! Aku ingin pulang!"

Sasuke hanya diam dan mengikuti sahabatnya dari belakang.

"Kau tau?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan. "Aku juga bisa memainkan gitar seperti itu!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ya, aku tau itu."

Kemudian, pandangan Naruto pun menangkap seseorang.

"Hei! Hei! Sasuke!" Ucap Naruto antusias.

Sasuke menoleh kearahnya.

"Sepertinya aku melihat perempuan cantik!"

"Mana?"

"Itu!" Naruto menunjuk kearah perempuan tersebut. "Yang rambutnya warna _Pink_ sebahu tersebut!"

Sasuke mencoba mencari sosok yang di maksud Naruto. "Mana? Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Kau memang tidak peka terhadap perempuan ya, Sasuke." Naruto hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi sahabatnya ini.

Sasuke terdiam.

_Rambut Pink? Kami-sama, sepertinya aku pernah melihat perempuan berambut seperti itu._

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas 3-1

"Yeah! Sudah ku katakan aku menang, bukan! Huahahahahaha!" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik sambil tertawa lantang karena kemenangannya bermain kartu _Yu-Gi-Oh_.

"Ayo cepat, berikan kepala kalian!" Perintahnya.

Sasuke dan pemuda berambut aneh yang kita ketahui bernama Rock Lee pun menuruti perintah Naruto dengan pasrah.

Dan satu jitakan mulus nan keras pun mendarat di kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Masih mau lanjut?" Tawar Naruto –_Master of Card–_

Sasuke dan Rock Lee pun masih berpikir.

Haruskah mereka melanjutkan permainan gila ini?

"Hei, semuanya!" Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang tiba-tiba berucap lantang. "Aku dengar, ada murid baru di kelas sebelah loh! Uniknya lagi, dia masuk pda saat semester kedua dimulai, padahal kan sebentar lagi lulus."

"Neji, kau ternyata masih suka menggosip ya." Ucap Naruto sambil terus memainkan kartu tersebut.

"Hee~" Neji mendekati Naruto kemudian merangkulnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita kelapangan sekolah sebentar."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, sebentar saja. Lagi pula apa gunanya kalian main kartu."

"Kau tidak tau? Bermain kartu adalah _trend _masa kini!"

"Ayolah," Neji kembali berucap. "Aku yakin, saat melihatnya kau akan terkejut."

Naruto pun berpikir sebentar.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengikutimu." Ucap Naruto. "Tetapi awas! Jika aku tidak terkejut, aku akan melemparimu dengan kertas seperti 6 tahun lalu."

Neji tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya melongo diam karena tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan kedua pemuda berbeda jenis rambut tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, itu orangnya." Tunjuk Neji kearah perempuan berambut _Pink_ _Ponytail_ tersebut. "Sebentar, akan ku panggilkan."

Kemudian Neji mendekati perempuan tersebut yang memang sedang membelakangi mereka.

Neji pun menepuk bahu perempuan tersebut yang sukses membuatnya menoleh kearah Neji.

Lalu, Neji menunjuk kearah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Woah! Itu kan perempuan yang tadi malam!" Ucap Naruto kaget.

Perempuan itu mendekat kearah mereka berdua.

Sasuke terdiam kaget. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Apa benar yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini adalah...

"Sa–sakura..."

...Perempuan yang selama 6 tahun ini ditunggunya?

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Perempuan itu semakin mendekat kearah mereka berdua lalu tersenyum manis. "Sasuke-_kun, _bukan?!_"_

Sasuke tersenyum senang.

Sepertinya, takdir telah mempertemukan mereka kembali.

"Wah! Kau masih mengingatnya?" Neji kagum melihat Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau yang ini?" Neji menunjuk kearah Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum.

Sakura berpikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ingat sosok pemuda kuning jabrik di hadapannya.

"Ooh! Aku ingat!" Sakura berucap. "Kau yang bermain gitar di acara kemarin malam itu 'kan? Ada apa dengan rambutmu? Apa kau mengecatnya menjadi warna kuning?"

_DUENG!_

Senyuman manis Naruto luntur seketika.

"Hahahaha!" Neji tertawa. "Bukan, yang menjadi gitarist malam itu adalah Namikaze Menma. Sekarang, yang dihadapanmu ini adalah saudara kembarnya, Namikaze Naruto."

Sakura terlihat bingung. Terlihat dari wajahnya dia sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

Menyadari wajah Sakura yang terlihat bingung, Neji angkat bicara.

"Dia adalah orang yang pernah aku ejek bahwa dia menyukaimu."

_DUENG!_

"Sial!" Naruto pun menutup mulut Neji yang terkesan blak-blakan tersebut.

"Ooh," Sakura pun mengingatnya dan tersenyum. "Aku ingat sekarang. Naruto-_kun_, bukan?"

Naruto tersenyum malu.

_KRIIIIINNNGGGG!_

"Wah, seperti jam pertama sudah hendak dimulai. Aku ke kelas dulu ya, Bye bye." Sakura pun melambaikan tanganya.

"Bye." Naruto membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Bagaimana?" Ucap Neji.

"Kerja bagus, Neji." Naruto merangkul Neji.

Tanpa diketahui oleh dua manusia tampan tersebut, Uchiha Sasuke masih tersenyum manis melihat Sakura walaupun Sakura sudah pergi jauh menuju kelasnya.

_Kami-sama, dia lebih cantik dari yang aku bayangkan selama ini._

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas 3-1

_BRAAK!_

"Whoooa!" Sasuke terkejut karena olah Naruto yang seenaknya memukul papan tulis hanya untuk mengagetkannya yang sedang menghapus bersih coretan-coretan di papan tersebut.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini!" Ucap Naruto antusias. "Ayo kita bikin _Band_~!" Tambahnya dengan cengiran manis.

Sasuke _sweatdroop_. "Bagaimana dengan kartu?"

"Ayolah, sekarang kartu tidak _trend _lagi!"

Sasuke pun melanjutkan tugasnya yang membersihkan papan tulis tersebut. "Memangnya kau tidak sadar sudah berapa kali kita berganti pengalaman?"

Naruto pun mencoba mengingat-ingat masa lalu yang sudah lama tersebut.

.

.

Pengalaman pertama: Yoyo.

"Kita akan bermain yoyo, Sasuke!" Ucap Naruto semangat kemudia memberikan yoyo di tangan Sasuke.

Naruto memutar-mutar mainan tersebut.

_BUUKK!_

Sekali lagi.

_BUUUKK!_

Sekali lagi.

_BUUUUKKK!_

Dan sekali lagi.

_BUUUAAAKK!_

"Huh!" Naruto melemparkan yoyo tersebut. "Sekarang jaman yoyo telah berakhir!"

.

.

Pengalaman kedua: _RollerBlade_.

"Yo, Sasuke! Sekarang jamannya _RollerBlade is coming_!"

Naruto pun berjalan perlahan.

_BRUUK!_

Sekali lagi.

_BRUUUKKK!_

Sekali lagi.

_BRRRUUKK!_

Dan sekali lagi.

_BRRRUUAAKKK!_

"Jaman _RollerBlade is gone now_!"

.

.

Pengalaman ketiga: _Dance Floor, Pump it Up!_

"Sekarang jamannya Dance, Sasuke! Let's Dance!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun mulai bermain.

"Injak yang itu!"

"Aduh!"

"Hei! Kau menginjak tanganku!"

"Injak yang kuat!"

"Yeaahhh!"

Dan entah mengapa, pengunjung yang biasanya ramai saat itu menjadi sunyi senyap.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah! Ini _pick_ gitarku!" Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke tidak mengubrisnya dan memilih untuk melanjutkan membaca komik yang dia bawa.

"Sasuke!" Seru Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh.

"Sepertinya kau harus bermain bass."

Sasuke kembali menoleh ke arah komiknya.

"Kau tau?" Rayu Naruto. "Banyak perempuan yang mencari pacar pemain bass loh."

Sasuke menoleh kembali.

Ternyata rencana Naruto untuk membuat Sasuke ikut dalam _Band_ nya behasil.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat orang bermain basket yang berambut merah darah di sana?" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk orang yang dimaksud.

Sasuke menoleh.

"Dia, akan menjadi pemain drummer di _Band_ kita!"

Pemuda berambut merah darah itu bermain basket dengan kerennya.

"Namanya," Tambah Naruto. "Sabaku Gaara!"

Gaara kemudian men-_drible_ bola.

"Lihat! Cara dia men-_drible_ bola basket tersebut memang lihai!"

Sasuke masih tetap membaca komik miliknya.

"Lihatlah!" Naruto membuat Sasuke kaget. "Saat kakinya melompat, terdengar seperti _DUP DUP_!"

Dan entah darimana terdengar suara Drum yang seperti Naruto ucapkan.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Gaara.

"Lihat! Tangannya saat melempar bola!" Naruto kembali berucap heboh.

Gaara pun men-_shoot_ bola ke ring. Tentu saja bola tersebut masuk. Kemudian Gaara melakukan _tos_ dengan temannya.

"Saat dia _tos_ seperti itu, terdengar seperti _PAK PAK!_"

Suara Drum pun terdengar lagi seperti yang Naruto ucapkan.

Gaara pun masih tetap bermain basket.

"Whooa! Coba lihat!" Naruto semakin heboh.

Sasuke kagum melihat Gaara bermain dengan lincah.

Entah dari mana, terlihat dua orang siswa membawakan kursi lalu meletakkannya dengan radius satu meter dari ring.

Gaara pun naik ke atas kursi tersebut dan siap untuk melakukan _SLAM DUNK!_

"Dia akan melakukan _Slam Dunk!"_ Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi.

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

_BRUUUAAKKK!_

"JIIAAH!"

"JIIAAH!"

"JIIAAH!"

Hening.

Bisa dipastikan, sang _Ace of BasketBall_ jatuh indah karena letak kursi yang terlalu jauh dari ring sehingga saat dia meloncat untuk memasukkan bola ke ring gagal total.

Mari kita percepat adegan _awkward_ ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

UKS Midoriyama Gakuen.

"AAAAARRRGGGHH! Tanganku! Oh! Tanganku~!" Jerit seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah darah tersebut.

"Anu, Naruto," Sasuke berucap. "Sepertinya kita tidak dapat latihan. Kau lihat sendiri kan?"

"Se–sepertinya sudah terlambat."

"Tes Tes, 1 2 3!" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang dengan mikrofon. "Yap! Perhatian semuanya, hari Minggu jam 2 siang nanti, di Tokyo Mall ada sebuah pertunjukkan _Band _dari sekolah kita! _Band _tersebut bernama NARU AND FRIENDS! Anggotanya adalah Namikaze Naruto dari kelas 3-1 akan menjadi vokalis dan gitaris, Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas 3-1 akan menjadi bassist, dan Sabaku Gaara dari kelas 3-3 akan menjadi drummer. Saksikan dan nikmatilah pertunjukannya! Terimakasih." Dengan suara yang terdengar antusias.

"AAARRRGGGHH~! Tanganku~"

"Ahahaha," Naruto tertawa hambar. "Kita tidak boleh mengecewakan _fans_ kita."

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha Band Sudio.

Ruang 17.

_JRREEENNNGG_

"Tes tes tes! halo halo halo." Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut jabrik sedang mencoba mikrofon dihadapannya.

"Waktu kalian hanya 1 jam, mengerti?" Ucap petugas Studio tersebut.

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya yang berarti paham.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Ucap Naruto.

Gaara mengangguk sambil merapikan _Gips _di tangan kanannya.

"Anu, Naruto," Sasuke memanggil sahabatnya tersebut. "Bagaimana cara memainkan ini?"

"Oh, bass itu Cuma di petik begini saja kok." Ucap Naruto memberi petunjuk. "Seperti ini. Mengerti?"

Sasuke mengangguk paham.

"Siap?" Naruto berucap lagi.

Kedua temannya mengangguk.

"NARU AND FRIENDS! Tu, wa, tu, wa, ga, pat! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Naruto berteriak histeris sambil terus memainkan gitar dengan sembarangan. Yang anehnya lagi, walaupun tangan Gaara sedang di _Gips_, dia masih bisa memainkan drum dengan bersemangat. Aneh sekali bukan? Beda dengan Sasuke. Dia hanya _sweatdroop_ melihat kedua temannya seperti orang kerasukan setan. Apa perlu dia membawa biksu untuk menyembuhkankan teman-temannya ini?

"STOP!" Naruto memerintah kemudian melepas bajunya lalu melemparnya kesembarang arah.

"Jangan bilang kau Homo." Ucap Gaara.

"Tidak," Ucap Naruto. "Ayo teruskan!"

Latihan pun dilanjutkan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kemudian Naruto telentang sambil berputar-putar di lantai ruangan tersebut.

Seharusnya, Sasuke tadi membawa biksu.

.

.

15 menit kemudian...

"Ah! Aku haus." Ucap Naruto memasang kembali bajunya. "Aku ingin beli sesuatu dulu."

"Belikan aku _Snack_ ya!" Ucap Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Okey!" Naruto pun keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

5 menit kemudian...

"Maaf lama, soalnya banyak sekali yang antri." Naruto berucap lagi.

Kemudian mereka bertiga pun makan dengan ganasnya.

.

.

10 menit kemudian...

"Ayo, kita latihan lagi!" Ajak Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sergah Gaara.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke yang tadi diam angkat bicara.

"Aku sakit perut."

"Kau jangan gugup!" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku ingin ke toilet dulu." Gaara pun langsung keluar Studio.

.

.

20 menit kemudian...

"Maaf lama, _Gips _ini sangat susah di pasangnya."

"Ya sudah , ayo kita kembali latihan!" Ajak Naruto semangat.

_DRRRTT DRRRT!_

"Halo?" Ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa ma?"

"Apa? Kepasar?"

"Mama suruh Menma saja, aku sedang sibuk."

"Hah?! Membuat semur jengkol?!"

Naruto pun keluar dari studio sebentar karena dapat telepon dari ibunya, Namikaze Kushina.

.

.

10 menit kemudian...

"Ayo semuanya! Kita latihan! Aku sudah mematikan HandPhone-ku. Matikan juga punya kalian!" Perintah Naruto.

"Kami sudah mematikannya sejak tadi."

"Sasuke! Cepat sedikit!" Perintah Naruto.

"NARU AND FRIEN––"

"Waktu kalian sudah habis."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Akhirnya, waktu latihan digunakan untuk menjerit bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

Tokyo Mall.

Art Master Event.

"Anu, Naruto," Ucap Sasuke was-was. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja!"

Gaara dan Sasuke meneguk ludah.

Apa mereka akan tampil perdana di tempat seperti ini?

"Teman-teman lain juga akan datang loh! Sakura pasti datang!" Tambah Naruto tersenyum bangga.

.

.

"Nah! Sekarang akan kita tampilkan pertunjukkan _Band_ yang bernama NARU AND FRIENDS!" Ucap pembawa acara yang berjenis kelamin perempuan tersebut. "Mari kita dengarkan lagu mereka, BALONKU ADA LIMA!"

_PROK! PROK! PROK! PROK!_

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara pun naik keatas panggung.

_JRENG! JRENG! JRENG! JRENG! JRENG! JRENG! JRENG! JRENG! JRENG!_

Suara gitar yang bernuansa _Rock_ pun mulai muncul, di ikuti dengan suara Drum dan Bass.

"BALONKU ADA LIMA! RUPA-RUPA WARNANYA!"

_NGGGIINNGG!_

"Hueeee~!"

"Ibu, aku takut..."

"Hueee~!"

"Hiks... hiks..."

"MELETUS BALON HIJAU, DOORR!"

Naruto masih menyanyi walaupun anak-anak yang hadir ke acara itu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Lagu ini bukan versi anak-anak?" Ucap pembawa acara tersebut pada kameramen.

Si kameramen hanya geleng-geleng pasrah.

_CROOT! CROOT!_

"Ibu! Kakak yang main Drum itu berdarah!"

Karena teriakan seorang anak kecil yang menunjuk sang Drummer, Sasuke pun ikut menoleh juga. Betapa kagetnya dia, sang tangan Drummer berdarah, dan darahnya muncrat-muncrat entah kemana. Sedangkan Naruto? Jangan ditanya, dia masih sibuk dengan kegiatan menyanyinya.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Naruto bernyanyi tak jelas.

Ya, semuanya kacau. Dan acara tersebut di tutup dengan tangisan semuan anak kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahahahaha!" Terlihat beberapa anak remaja yang sedang menyaksikan sebuah _Video_ di _Handycam_ milik Neji Hyuuga. Ya, mereka menonton _Video_ penampilan perdana dari _Band _NARU AND FRIENDS yang kemarin manggung di ART MASTER EVENT.

"Bagaimana perasaannya, Namikaze Naruto?" Ucap Neji sambil merekam Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang duduk membaca komik.

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam.

"Katanya sebentar lagi akan ada Audisi HotWave di Stadion Internasional, apakah kalian akan ikut?" Tambah Neji, terkikik geli.

Mereka berdua masih terdiam.

"Hee~ kenapa ini? Kok diam?" Neji mulai memanas-manasi mereka berdua.

"_Band _kami bukan untuk kompetisi!" Ucap Naruto.

"Jadi, _Band _kalian untuk membuat anak kecil menangis, huh?" Ucap Neji sambil terkikik.

_BRAK!_

Naruto memukul mejanya sendiri.

"Ayo kita pergi, Sasuke!" Ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Sasuke keluar.

Kemudian, gelak tawa pun kembali terdengar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan _Band_ kita sekarang?" Ucap Sasuke yang berjalan di belakang Naruto.

"Entahlah!" Ucap Naruto kesal. "Kau tau, aku mulai bosan!"

_JREEENNGG_

Bunyi suara gitar lembt pun berhasil tertangkap dengan bagus oleh indra pendengaran Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka pun berhenti berjalan, kemudian mencari asal bunyi tersebut. Ternyata asala bunyi tersebut dari kelas mereka yang lewati.

.

Watashi nari ni "ai saretai"

Afureru no ni kumi ga mienai

.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun terpana mendengar suara dan alunan gitar yang sedang dimainkan oleh perempuan _Pink Ponytail _tersebut.

.

Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga surunda

.

Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum tanpa sadar.

.

Tsutaetai no ni umai

Koto ba miataranai watahi tabun

.

_Kami-sama! Dia cantik sekali!_

.

Uso demo ii no ni

"Ikanai de" mo ienai yo

.

_JREEENG_

_PROK! PROK! PROK! PROK!_

"Sakura, kau pandai sekali bernyanyi dan bermain gitar." Ucap salah satu teman Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum senang. "Terimakasih."

Tanpa Sakura ketahui, Naruto menarik Sasuke bersembunyi.

"Beritahu gara kita berkumpul di Studio musik sekolah sekarang juga." Ucap Naruto lalu memberikan _HandPhone_ miliknya ke Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terdiam karena bingun.

"Sudah kubilang bukan _Band _kita bukan untuk berkompetisi."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tapi untuk memikat hati para wanita~ Nyehehehe" Naruto langsung melengos masuk ke kelas dimana Sakura berada.

.

.

.

.

.

Studio Musik Midoriyama Gakuen.

_JRENG! JRENG! JRENG! JREEENGGG!_

Terlihat seorang perempuan _Pink Ponytail _sedang bermain gitar dengan alunan _Rock_. Hal itu tentu saja membuat para pemuda tampan yang terdiri dari Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara _shock_ akut mendengarnya. Perempuan _Pink _ini benar-benar lihai bermain gitar!

"Whooa! Kau memang lihai, Sakura!" Ucap Naruto dengan antusias.

"_Arigatou_." Ucap perempuan tersebut tersenyum manis.

"Kau keren! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau bermain seperti itu di _Band_ kami!" Lanjut Naruto.

"Seperti di ART MASTER EVENT kemarin?" Ucap Sakura polos.

_DUENG!_

Mereka bertiga tersenyum hambar.

"Tak usah kecewa. Kalian keren kok!"

Naruto tersenyum bangga. "Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Hahaha! Sudah ku bilang bahwa kita keren, bukan?" Ucap Naruto semangat.

Sasuke dan Gaara hanya terdiam melongo.

_CKLEK!_

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" Ucap Kepala Sekolah dan beberapa pemuda lainnya dengan membawa perlengkapan alat musik . "Cepat keluar, _Band _Sekolah ingin latihan!"

Kemudian, para pemain _Band_ yang dimaksud pun masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Entah kenapa wajah Naruto menjadi jengkel.

"Menma sialan!" Umpatnya.

"Hey! Jika kau tak ada keperluan, pergilah!" Ucap salah satu dari personil _Band_ tersebut. "Kami latihan karena kami akan ikut audisi HotWave."

"Menma!" Ucap Naruto kesal. "Bukannya _Band_ milikmu bubar karena senior tak ada lagi?"

"Tadinya. Tapi sekarang aku telah menemukan personil baru lagi."

Dalam hatinya, Naruto mengucapkan sumpah serapah.

"Kami juga akan ikut audisi HotWave!" Ucap Naruto.

"Hah?!" Gaara, Sasuke, dan Sakura melongo.

"Benarkah itu, huh?" Menma angkat bicara.

"Ya! Terkejut, huh?"

Dan detik berikutnya seseorang menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Bisakah kalian keluar?" Ucap Kepala Sekolah.

"Kami juga punya gitarist yang handal!" Tunjuk Naruto ke Sakura.

Dan lagi Gaara, Sasuke, dan Sakura kembali melongo.

"Ayo kita keluar!" Ajak Naruto. "Tempat ini adalah untuk latihan _Band _amatiran seperti mereka!"

Naruto pun bergegas keluar. Diikuti juga dengan Gaara, Sasuke, dan Sakura.

"Hey! Hyuuga!" Ucap Naruto yang tak sengaja melihat Neji berjalan menuju arah ruang studio. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Oh, aku diminta Jiraiya-_sensei_ untuk merekam _Band_ Menma."

"Bisakah kau menceritakan semua tentang _Band_-nya Menma?"Tambah Naruto antusias.

"Tentu saja!" Neji tersenyum. "Saat liburan musim panas kemarin, Menma mencari anggota baru di sekolah untuk _Band_-nya." Neji menarik nafas. "Dimulai dari bassist, yang bermain bass dengan kerasnya, Sai Bassist! Yang kedua, drummer yang memukul drum seperti gemuruh, Sasori Thunder! Yang ketiga, seorang vocal yang memiliki octav yang sangat tinggi, Kakashi Impact! Dan yang terakhir adalah Menma, saat dia bermain gitar, semua orang akan mengucapkan 'aaahhhhh' ! Mereka berempat, membuat _Band _dengan nama THE ARENA!" Ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jempol lalu pergi begitu saja.

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, dan Sakura melongo tak percaya.

"Dia memang Raja Gosip." Ucap Gaara.

"Anu, Naruto," Ucap Sasuke. "Sepertinya kita tak usah ikut."

"Hah?!" Naruto kaget. "Kita 'kan punya Sakura! Jadi untuk apa kita takut?"

"Ta––tapi, Sa––Sakura belum meng'iya'kannya."

"Aku akan bergabung dengan kalian." Sakura angkat bicara.

"Hah?!" Ketiga pemuda itu kaget tak percaya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Waktu aku di Hokkaido, aku juga punya _Band_. Kami selalu mengikuti acara HotWave, tapi selalu terhenti di semi final. Saat aku diminta untuk kembali ke Tokyo, aku bilang pada mereka bahwa aku tak dapat ikut tahun ini. Aku juga sempat patah semangat."

Ketiga pemuda itu mendengarkan perkataan Sakura dengan seksama.

"Tapi, saat Naruto-_kun_ mengajakku, entah kenapa semangatku kembali lagi."

Naruto tersenyum senang. "Tak apa, Sakura! Saat tangan Gaara sudah sembuh, kita akan berlatih kembali. Lalu, kita akan masuk final bersama-sama!"

Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau tau, tadi siang dia bilang sudah bosan." Bisik Sasuke ke Gaara.

"Apa yang kau bilang?!" Naruto mendelik.

"Tak apa." Ucap Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan.

Sakura terkikik geli melihat teman-temannya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Naruto kemudian di ikuti oleh Sasuke, Gaara, dan Sakura.

.

.

Dan petualangan mereka dalam sebuah _Band a_kan dimulai di chapter depan.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

.

Halo, kembali lagi dengan saya, Azuka-nyan! XD

Chapter ini lumayan panjang juga yah, 3 hari loh saya ngelesainnya #curhat

Memang di FF ini ada sedikit kesulitannya, terutama pada bagian humor. Saya benar-benar gak bisa bikin humor, jadi maaf ya klo humornya agak garing. Soalnya saya bener2 gak bisa bikin humor sama kaya di filmnya :( maaf.

Kemudian, saya juga dapat Flame. **karakter yang OOC, pembawaan alay padahal ide aja nyontek dengan tameng terinspirasi. bah.**

Loh, saya gak pernah bilang saya terinspirasi kok. Saya akuin, saya emang nge **JIPLAK** cerita dalam film itu kok. Kan udah saya bilangin waktu di Chapter 1 bahwa saya bener2 nge **JIPLAK **alias **MEMPLAGIAT**, ceritanya kemudian saya bikin jadi **NARUTO VERSION** dengan **MEMAKAI BAHASA SAYA SENDIRI** XD bener kan?

Yang mau Flame, silahkan :) karena semua itu punya kelebihan dan kekurangan.

Dan terimakasih juga yang udah review. Maaf gak bisa balas satu0satu. Maaf banget. Bukannya saya sombong loh. Kadang saya saat membaca review dari para pembaca, saya suka senyum sendiri2. #tapisayabukangilaloh

Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian. Aku same mau nangis loh. Kan baru pertama kali dapet review yang banyak XD

Maaf kalau masih ada TYPO.

Maaf klo ada yang gk suka.

Maaf banget ya klo cerita gak bagus.

Akhir kata,

REVIEW XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SUCKSEED © GTH (Thailand Movie)**

**Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, EYD parah, cerita GaJe, dll.**

**KEMUNGKINAN ALUR DI FILM DAN DI FICT LUMAYAN BERBEDA, KARENA ADA PERCAKAPAN YANG SAYA TAMBAHKAN**

**Lagu dan cerita akan di sesuaikan dengan alur cerita yang saya buat**

**Dont like? Up to you!**

**My First FanFiction**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha Band Studio.

"Hah?! Penuh?!" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang kaget tak terhingga mendengar ucapan dari seorang penjaga Studio. Ucapan tersebut juga membuat kaget pemuda berambut merah darah, pemuda berambut _raven_, dan gadis berambut _pink ponytail_.

"Benar nak," Ucap penjaga tersebut. "Semuanya sudah penuh. Salah kalian sendiri kenapa terlambat."

"Heee~" Ucap pemuda kuning jabrik tersebut kecewa. "Terus, kami akan latihan dimana? Studio lain juga penuh."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, para anak muda."

"Paman, kau lihat kan betapa beratnya kami membawa peralatan _Band_," Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan gitarnya yang berat. "Ah, kecuali dia." Tambahnya lagi sambil menunjuk kearah pemuda merah darah yang hanya membawa _stick_ drum.

"Ya, aku tahu itu," Ucap penjaga. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?"

Mereka pun terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan dimana mereka harus latihan _Band_ saat ini.

"Naruto," Panggil pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau di rumahku?"

.

.

.

.

.

**SUCKSEED! NARUTO VERSION**

**© AZUKA-NYAN**

**RATE T**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP**

.

.

.

.

.

Toko Roti Sabaku.

_CRIING!_

"Aku pulang," Ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah darah membuka pintu masuk toko roti.

"Selamat datang!" Balas seseorang dari dalam toko lalu menghampiri pemuda merah darah tersebut. "Kau sudah pulang, Gaara?"

"Hn," Balas pemuda tersebut yang bernama Gaara.

"Wah, wah, wah, Siapa mereka yang kau bawa ini?"

"Ini teman-teman _Band_-ku," Ucap Gaara. "Yang berambut kuning namanya Naruto."

"Salam kenal." Ucap Naruto tersenyum kemudian membungkukan badannya.

"Yang rambut _raven_ ini namanya Sasuke."

"Sa-salam kenal." Ucap Sasuke gugup kemudian membungkukan badannya.

"Dan yang terakhir, namanya Sakura."

"Salam kenal." Ucap Sakura tersenyum lembut, kemudian melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Ayah Gaara pun tersenyum lembut ke arah mereka bertiga. "Salam kenal, aku Ayahnya Gaara."

"Aku akan latihan _Band_ di lantai 2, Ayah tidak keberatan kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak anakku!" Ucap Ayah Gaara sambil mengacungkan jempolnya mantap. "Ayah akan membuatkan kalian roti yang enak nanti."

"Thanks Ayah!"

Gaara pun langsung menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke lantai 2, kemudian di susul oleh Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura.

"Nah, ini adalah tempat yang akan jadi Studio kita." Ucap Gaara sambil membuka _knop_ pintu sebuah ruangan.

_CLECK!_

Pintu pun terbuka. Mereka berempat pun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang telah di buka oleh Gaara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana drum-mu?" Ucap Naruto.

"Tuh!" Tunjuk Gaara.

Naruto pun mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersihkan ruangan ini?" Ucap Naruto.

"Oke!" Sakura angkat bicara. "Tapi ruangan ini tidak kedap suara, bagaimana cara kita membuatnya supaya kedap suara, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Umm, bagaimana kalau pakai kardus telur?" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Dan entah mengapa ide aneh Sasuke disetujui mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeah! Akhirnya selesai!" Ucap Naruto bangga. "Untung saja ada Sakura-_chan_ yang membantu."

Sakura tersenyum malu.

"Anak-anak, kalian lapar?" Ucap suara seseorang yang sudah tepat berdiri di depan pintu ruangan tersebut. "Bagaimana kalau kalian makan roti buatanku dulu?"

"Whooaa!" Naruto antusias. "Tepat sekali! Perutku sudah kosong lho, paman!"

Ayah Gaara pun meletakan roti tersebut di hadapan mereka berempat.

"Makan yang banyak ya!" Ucap Ayah Gaara kemudian meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Tentu saja, paman!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

Merekan berempat pun makan dengan lahapnya.

"Whoaa! Enak sekali!" Ucap Naruto disela-sela acara makannya. "Ayahmu benar-benar hebat!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk Gaara.

"Ya, sejak kecil hobinya membuat roti."

Mereka berempat pun tertawa riang.

"Menurutku _Band _kita akan hebat jika ada Sakura!" Ucap Naruto kearah Sakura.

"Naruto-_kun_, kau membuatku malu." Sakura tersenyum.

"Hehehe."

"Oh iya!" Gaara angkat bicara. "Aku mendapatkan formulir untuk kita mendaftar di HotWave nanti."

"Benarkah?" Ucap Naruto antusias. "Apa saja syaratnya?"

"Sebentar," Gaara mengambil formulir tersebut. "Syaratnya setiap _Band_ harus membuat 1 lagu sendiri."

Naruto mengangguk paham. "Gampang!"

"Tapi," Gaara kembali berucap. "Siapa yang akan membuat lagunya?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke yang akan membuatnya." Ucap Naruto kearah Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sasuke kaget. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membuat lagu."

"Hah?!" Naruto melongo kaget. "Bukannya kau pernah membuatnya lalu menang waktu kelas 2 SMP?"

"_Baka!" _Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto. "Itu lomba membuat puisi."

Naruto mendelik ke arah Sasuke.

"Whoa!" Ucapan Gaara tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat ketiga orang tersebut menoleh kepadanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Disini tertulis lagu yang harus dibuat adalah lagu cinta tanpa kata cinta."

"Hah?!"

"Hah?!"

"Hah?!"

Mereka bertiga sukses melongo mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Bagaimana cara membuat lagu seperti itu?" Ucap Sasuke, bingung.

"Gampang," Naruto tersenyum. "Tinggal minta saja dengan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta untuk membuat lagunya."

Gaara, Sakura, dan Sasuke pun mengangguk paham.

"Tapi aku sedang tidak jatuh cinta." Tambah Naruto yang sukses membuat Gaara, Sasuke, dan Sakura _sweatdroop_.

"Tapi, Naruto-_kun_ kan pernah menyukaiku waktu kelas 6 SD." Ucap Sakura polos yang sukses membuat Naruto danSasuke tersedak roti mereka.

_SKAK MAT!_

"Cieeee!" Gaara melirik kearah Naruto dengan genit. "Ayo ceritakan!"

"Waktu itu—"

_JRENG! JRENG! JRENG! JRENG! JRENG! JRENG! JRENG! JRENG! JRENG!_

Naruto memainkan gitarnya asala-asalan yang sukses membuat cerita Sakura terhenti.

"Naruto, ini belum saatnya. Kau berisik." Ucap Gaara mengambil gitar Naruto. "Ayo lanjutkan ceritanya, Sakura-_chan_."

"Waktu itu—"

_DRENG! DRENG! DRENG! DRENG! DRENG! DRENG! DRENG! DRENG! DRENG!_

Sekarang, malah giliran Sasuke yang mengikuti jejak Naruto.

"Sasuke," Ucap Gaara. "Bass itu cara memainkannya bukan seperti gitar. Kenapa kau yang berisik?"

_SKAK MAT AGAIN!_

"Waktu itu, Naruto-_kun_ pernah meneleponku tengah malam, kemudian teman kami yang bernama Neji mengatakan bahwa Naruto-_kun_ menyukaiku."

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak pernah meneleponmu." Sergah Naruto.

"Ya, aku tau itu, Naruto-_kun_. Sebenarnya aku mau minta maaf." Sakura merasa bersalah atas kelakuannya yang pernah membuat Naruto sakit hati dan malu.

"Tak apa, Sakura_-chan_, lagi pula itu sudah lama sekali."

Sakura pun tersenyum karena Naruto sudah memaafkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah punya pacar, Sakura_-chan?_"

_BRUUUSSHH!_

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Bisa diketahui sekarang, Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam-diam saja, ternyata telah menyemburkan minumannya dengan indah (tersedak) setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto yang bisa di bilang tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke-_kun?_ Kau tak apa-apa?" Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Memangnya kenapa kau berkata begitu, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Jika kau punya, kau bisa membuat lagunya untuk _Band_ kita."

"Se-sebenarnya aku tidak punya pacar." Ucap Sakura kearah Naruto dengan malu-malu. "Dan aku belum menemukan orang yang menurutku spesial."

Entah kenapa perkataan Sakura tersebut dapat membuat lengkungan senyum di wajah pemuda _raven_ kita yang satu ini_._

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukai perempuan, huh?" Gaara angkat bicara.

"_Baka!"_Sakura pun langsung mendaratkan jitakan mulus ke arah Gaara.

"_Ittai!_" Gaara meringis kesakitan. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?"

_DEG!_

_Gawat!_

"A—aku—"

"Mana mungkin dia punya pacar." Potong Naruto. "Kau tau, selama 12 tahun, dia selalu bersamaku."

"Eh? Benarkah itu?"

_DEG!_

_SKAK MATE AGAIN!_

"Ya—ya" Ucap Sasuke menundukan wajahnya. "Ba-bagaimana denganmu, Gaara?"

_BLUSH!_

_DEG!_

Wajah Gaara langsung bersemu merah.

"Se-sebenarnya—"

"Gaara sudah punya pacar!" Ucap seseorang yang muncul langsung di hadapan mereka berempat. "Namanya Ino-ah~"

"Ayah!"

"Ino?" Naruto kaget. "Ino itu kan murid dari klub _dance _di sekolah kita?"

"Waktu itu, saat aku lewat di depan pintu kamarnya, dia berkata 'Ino-ah~' dan ternyata, celananya sudah basah." Cerita Ayah Gaara.

"Hahahahaha!" Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura pun tertawa.

"Tenang! Kalau kau mau pinjam, aku punya DVD-nya kok." Ucap Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara.

"Kalian semua salah paham! Sebenarnya aku minum jus sambil mandangi foto Ino yang telah aku tempel di guling kesayangan milikku. Tanpa sengaja, saat aku minum, aku tersedak. Makanya celanaku jadi basah."

"Hahahaha!"

"Apa kalian mau mendengar cerita lain lagi?" Ucap Ayah Gaara.

"Aku mau! Aku mau!" Ucap Naruto.

"Ayaaaahhhh!" Gaara pun langsung menyeret Ayahnya untuk turun ke bawah.

"Sudah aku putuskan!" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. "Sasuke! Kau besok harus ikuti Gaara tanpa diketahui olehnya!"

"E—eh? Maksudnya aku jadi detektif?"

"Yah, bisa disebut begitu."

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Gampang!" Naruto menjentikan jarinya. "Kau tinggal ikuti dia saja. Jika dia bertemu Ino, kau tinggal tulis apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat bertemu Ino."

Sasuke mengangguk paham.

Dan besok, dimulai lah petualangan Sasuke, sang detektif pencari lagu.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ingat! Kau ikuti dia dan catat apa yang dia rasakan saat bertemu Ino. Mengerti?_

Sasuke mengingat-ingat perkataan atau lebih tepatnya perintah Naruto semalam. Sekarang, dia bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang besar sambil menatap Gaara yang sedang duduk di taman sekolah. Sudah ketahuan bahwa Gaara menunggu Ino di situ.

_SRET! SRET! SRET!_

"_Hari ini aku menunggu dirinya di taman."_

Sasuke mulai menulis lirik lagu dengan senyum-senyum tak jelas.

"_Aku masih menunggunya dan berpikir kapan dia mucul?"_

Tiba-tiba, entah dari mana, Ino datang menuju kearah Gaara bersama dengan temannya.

"_Oh! Dia datang!"_

Gaara yang melihat Ino datang langsung bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju Ino dengan perlahan.

"_Aku langsung berdiri dan menuju dirinya perlahan."_

Gaara pun tersenyum melihat Ino yang sedang berbicara dengan temannya.

"_Aku tersenyum dan siap menujunya sedikit lagi."_

Jarak Ino dan Gaara semakin menipis. Sedikit lagi, Gaara akan berpapasan dengan Ino.

"_Sedikit lagi! Dan..."_

_DEG! DEG! DEG!_

_DUENG!_

Gaara langsung menuju _wastefel _taman yang ada di sampingnya dan langsung membasahi rambut dengan wajahnya dengan air karena Gaara tak sanggup Ino berada didekatnya.

Sasuke _sweatdroop_, kemudian melanjutkan lirik yang sempat terpotong lagi.

"_Dan mencuci wajahku di wastafel air."_

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ sedang berlindung di sebuah tempat sambil melanjutkan penelitiannya, yaitu Sabaku Gaara yang sedang berada di klub_ dance_ Ino dengan paku yang berada ditangannya.

"_Aku menepuk paku sambil melihat kecantikannya."_

Ino menari dengan memainkan kedua tangannya.

"_Melihat dia menari dengan indah, membuat diriku tersenyum."_

Gaara tersenyum saat Ino menari dengan energik. Sedangkan Sasuke, sedang asyik menulis liriknya dengan semangat.

Kemudian...

"_Whoa! Dia datang menuju kearahku!"_

Bisa dipastikan sekarang Ino sedang menuju kearah Gaara yang sedang duduk sambil memegang paku di tangannya.

Gaara pun langsung berdiri melihat Ino yang sedang menuju kearahnya.

_TRAK!_

Paku yang dipegang Gaara, jatuh dengan indah dari tangannya.

"_Dia mendekat!"_

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

"_Dan..."_

_DEG!_

"Whoaaaa!" Teriak Gaara sambil berlari meninggalkan Ino yang sudah hampir didekat dirinya, kemudian mengambil bola basket yang sedang dimainkan murid lain, lalu melemparnya ke _ring _dengan sembarangan.

_DUENG!_

"_Dan bermain basket."_

Sasuke _sweatdroop _lagi_._

.

.

.

Lapangan Basket Midoriyama Gakuen.

"_Aku berjalan di sekitar lapangan basket sendirian._"

Sasuke langsung menulis lirik lagu saat melihat Gaara yang berjalan sendirian dengan galau.

"_Sudah berapa kali aku mencoba mendekatinya, tetapi tetap gagal."_

Tiba-tiba, tanpa sengaja Gaara meliah Ino dengan temannya sedang berjalan.

"_Ah! Aku bertemu dengannya lagi!"_

Gaara diam ditempat sambil menatap Ino.

"_Aku menatapnya, terpesona dengan kecantikannya."_

Kemudian, Ino yang merasa sedang ditatap menoleh kearah Gaara, lalu tersenyum.

Gaara terkejut sekaligus senang.

"_Mata kami saling bertemu! Dan..."_

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

_BUUAAAKKK!_

_BRUK!_

"JIIAAAHH!"

Sasuke _sweatdroop _lagi dan lagi.

Bisa dipastikan sekarang Gaara pingsan ditempat karena terus-menerus menatap Ino sampai lupa bahwa dia sedang diantara orang main basket. Dan bola basket tersebut sukses mendarat di kepalanya.

"_Dan aku pingsan ditempat."_

Tulis Sasuke, melanjutkan lirik yang sempat terpotong tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini." Ucap Sasuke memberikan buku yang berisi lirik tersebut kepada Naruto yang sedang asyik mengecat bersama Gaara dan Sakura.

Naruto mengambil buku tersebut kemudian membacanya.

"Ba-bagaimana?" Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum kearah Sasuke. "Jelek," Ejek Naruto dengan lunturnya senyuman manisnya tadi.

Sasuke terdiam lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan mengecatnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa menulis kalau Gaara-nya begitu."

"Aku malu." Ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Jika kau suka padanya, katakan saja langsung." Tambah Sakura.

"Benarkah?!" Ucap Sasuke antusias kemudian disambut oleh kebingungan Gaara, Sakura, dan Naruto. "Ah, maaf."

"Kalau kau menyukainya, katakan saja. Untuk apa ditutupi." Tambah Sakura dengan tersenyum.

"Betul juga, kau katakan saja pada Ino bahwa kau menyukainya!" Ucap Naruto.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Ucap Gaara.

Naruto terdiam memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Gaara. "Begini saja, sehabis selesai pentas seni besok, kau langsung 'tembak' saja dia dengan membawa barang-barang yang disukainya. Aku yakin kau akan diterima! Mudahkan?"

_SRET!_

Sakura mencoret tangan Naruto dengan cat.

"Dasar," Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kemudian membalas perbuatan Sakura, kemudian diikuti dengan Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Hahahaha." Mereka berempat pun tertawa senang.

Tanpa diketahui oleh yang lain, Sasuke langsung mengambil _HandPhone _miliknya dan memotret Sakura yang sedang tertawa dengan belepotan cat yang ada di wajahnya.

_JEPERT!_

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia.

_Kami-sama,bolehkah aku semakin menyukainya?_

.

.

.

.

.

_TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!_

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi.

"Hey Naruto!" Ucap Gaara. "Menurutmu, hadiah apa yang cocok untuk Ino?"

"Hmm, menurutku, sebuah boneka yang imut dan besar."

"Benarkah?" Gaara dan Naruto pun berjalan berdua, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang ada di belakang mereka.

"Anu, Sakura," Ucap Sasuke. "Menurutmu, kata apa yang cocok untuk mengganti kata cinta?"

"Hmm, mungkin kata Suka." Ucap Sakura. "Bagaimana?"

"Selain itu?"

"Hmm, mungkin rindu. Lagi pula, setiap orang punya pemikiran masing-masing untuk menggantinya."

Sasuke mengangguk paham.

"Kalau menurutmu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Me-menurutku..."

Sasuke menggantung ucapannya kemudian menatap Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura yang merasa ditatap pun mulai bingung.

"Indah," Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eh?"

"A—ah! Anu, ma—maksudku, bo—bolehkan aku ke toko kasetmu?" Ucap Sasuke gugup, untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Untuk apa?"

"U—untuk mencari kaset. Su—supaya aku bi—bisa membuat lirik lagunya."

"Baiklah." Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke. "Ayo! Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, ini kumpulan kasetnya dan ini daftar lagu yang tidak ada kata cintanya, jadi kau bisa belajar dari lagu-lagu ini." Ucap Sakura sambil memberikan kaset tersebut kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil kaset yang diberikan Sakura.

"Ba—bagaimana kalau Sakura saja yang menulis lagunya?"

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa." Ucap Sakura. "Lagi pula Naruto-_kun _yang menyanyi kan? Sasuke-_kun_ tinggal tulis liriknya saja."

"Ta—tapi..."

"Pikirkan saja siapa orang yang Sasuke-_kun_ sukai."

Sasuke terdiam lalu menunduk.

"_Ne~_ Sasuke-_kun_," Panggil Sakura. "Memangnya siapa orang yang kau sukai?"

Sasuke tetap terdiam.

_Aku menyukaimu, Sakura._

.

.

.

.

.

_DRAK!_

Sasuke membuka laci meja belajarnya kemudian mengambil sebuah kaset yang sudah lama di simpannya. Ya, kaset 6 tahun lalu yang berisi lagu dan rekaman lagu yang pernah dia nyanyikan.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat kaset tersebut.

"Kau tau?" Ucap Sasuke. "Orang yang kusukai adalah dirimu, Sakura."

Kemudian Sasuke mengambil buku kosong dan pulpen, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di dalamnya.

'SA-KU-RA LOVE SA-SU-KE'

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Mengingat-ingat saat Sakura dan dirinya pernah mendengarkan lagu di _earphone _milik Sakura dan mengingat-ingat Sakura yang tersenyum lembut kearah Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke pun kembali terbuka dari lamunannya. Dia tersenyum kemudian menulis lirik lagu yang sudah dia dapatkan.

_BRAK!_

Saat sedang asyik menulis lirik lagu, pintu pun terbuka kasar akibat olah pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang terlihat marah dan perbuatan pemuda tersebut sukses membuat Sasuke berhenti menulis liriknya.

"Kau suka Sakura, huh?" Ucap pemuda berambut kuning jabrik tersebut—Naruto.

"E—eh?!" Sasuke kaget.

"Jawab!" Ucapnya lagi. Kau suka Sakura atau tidak?"

_SKAK MAT!_

_Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku jawab?_

"A—aku..." Sasuke menggantung ucapannya. "Aku tidak menyukainya."

Dusta.

"Bohong." Balas Naruto.

"Su—sungguh!" Sergah Sasuke untuk membuat Naruto yakin.

Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Sial!" Naruto kemudian marah. "Neji bilang, dia melihat kau dan Sakura pulang berdua."

"Ti-tidak kok! Aku dan Sakura pergi ke toko kasetnya untuk mencari lirik lagu."

"Huh!"Keluh Naruto. "Seharusnya aku tidak percaya!"

Sasuke membuang nafas lega.

Tanpa sengaja, mata Naruto pun melihat kearah buku yang sedang Sasuke tutupi.

"Hey, buku apa itu?"

_DEG!_

_SKAK MAT!_

"Bu—bukan apa-apa kok."

"Sini! Aku pinjam!" Naruto lalu langsung mengambil buku tersebut di tangan Sasuke.

"He—hei! Na—Naruto!" Protes Sasuke saat buku tersebut sudah di tangan Naruto.

"Lagu yang kau dengarkan ini, aku persembahkan untukmu. Tapi aku tidak berani mengakuinya. Aku hanya ingin kau tau, bahwa kau adalah orang yang aku sayang." Baca Naruto.

"Kau yang membuatnya lirik ini?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Apa judulnya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Se—benarnya be—belum aku beri judul."

"Lagu ini bagus." Ucap Naruto. "Cocok untuk perasaanku."

Sasuke bingung.

"Kau tau? Aku suka Sakura!"

_DEG!_

"Sial! Aku menyukainya!"

_DEG!_

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Naruto mengagguk mantap.

Sasuke merasakan saat ini dadanya sangat ngilu tak tertahankan.

"Kau ingat? Waktu dia menangis kearahku dulu, dia terlihat sangat cantik." Naruto bercerita. "Tapi, saat dia pergi ke Hokkaido, aku menyimpan perasaanku. Kemudian, saat dia kembali, dia terlihat sangat cantik. Aku jadi semakin menyukainya!"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang aku beritahu."

Sasuke masih terdiam.

"Ini," Naruto mengembalikan buku tersebut kemudian pergi menjauh. "Usahakan buat lagu itu sebagus mungkin, supaya aku dapat menyanyikannya untuk Sakura."

Sasuke mengangguk ragu.

"_Ganbatte_, Sasuke! Dah~!" Ucap Naruto lalu menutup pintu dan pergi menjauh.

Sasuke menatap buku tersebut, kemudian membalik halaman buku yang terdapat tulisan 'SA-KU-RA LOVE SA-SU-KE'. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam tulisan tersebut. Sebersit perasaan kecewa muncul di hati pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ ini.

"Sakura..." Lirihnya. "Aku dan Naruto sama-sama menyukaimu."

Setitik cairan bening pun mengalir dan jatuh dari matanya.

"Bagaimana ini?"

_Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

.

.

Dan petualangan dari cinta segitiga ini akan dimulai di chapter depan.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

.

.

Hai semuanya! \^o^/ Kembali lagi dengan saya, Azuka-nyan.

Bagaimana Fict ini? Baguskah? Jelekkah?

Konflik di fict ini muncul lagi XD Naruto jadi suka sama Sakura. Terus, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Ya, kita lihat saja di chapter depan.

Kemudian, bagaimana peran Gaara dalam Fict ini? Baguskah? Jelekkah?

Yang jadi Som (Cewek yang disukai Ex di SUCKSEED) di fict ini adalah Ino Yamanaka. Saya gak tau kenapa jadi Ino Yamanaka. Entah kenapa, nama tersebut langsung terlintas di otak saya. -_-

Humor? Memang di fict ini ada humor, tapi kemungkinan akan garing. Saya kan gak bisa bikin humor :'(

Maaf ya jadi lama update, tadinya sih saya mau updatenya setiap hari minggu pagi, tapi gak jadi, soalnya saya sibuk karena tugas dan try out. Saya kan sudah kelas 3 SMP XD

Btw, di Fict ini banyak perbedaannya dengan film karena sudah saya kasih 'bumbu' dengan cerita saya sendiri, walaupun sedikit. Hehehehe XD

Terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah me-riview. Saya sangat terharu. :')

Terimakasih juga untuk silent readers yang sudah mau membaca. :')

Maaf ya gak bisa balas satu-persatu. Kalau ada pertanyan, saya akan balas lewat PM. :D

Maaf kalau ada yang gak suka dengan cerita ini.

Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian inginkan.

Maaf kalau humornya garing.

Maaf kalau masih ada Typo.

Maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu singkat.

Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya.

Kalau kalian mau flame, silahkan. Saya terima dengan senang hati XD

Akhir kata,

REVIEW XD *nyan~*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SUCKSEED © GTH (Thailand Movie)**

**Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, EYD parah, cerita GaJe, dll.**

**KEMUNGKINAN ALUR DI FILM DAN DI FICT LUMAYAN BERBEDA, KARENA ADA PERCAKAPAN YANG SAYA TAMBAHKAN**

**Lagu dan cerita akan di sesuaikan dengan alur cerita yang saya buat**

**Dont like? Up to you!**

**My First FanFiction**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lapangan Midoriyama Gakuen.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ dan perempuan berambut _soft pink _sebahu sedang menikmati alunan lagu dari grup _band_ yang sedang menyanyi diatas panggung sekolah mereka. Kalian pasti sudah tahu kan itu grup _band_ siapa? Yap, tentu saja itu grup _band_ yang bernama The Arena, grup _band _yang terdiri dari Kakashi, Sai, Sasori, dan Menma.

Sesekali, pemuda berambut _raven _tersebut melirik kearah perempuan berambut _soft pink_ sebahu disebelahnya. Muka pemuda tersebut seketika menjadi merona. Dia sangat berterimakasih terhadap grup _band_ tersebut karena suara musik yang begitu keras, detak jantungnya tak akan terdengar oleh perempuan cantik disebelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**SUCKSEED! NARUTO VERSION**

**© AZUKA-NYAN**

**RATE T**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP**

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang, kami akan membawakan lagu yang kedua." Ucap _Vokalis band _tersebut—Kakashi. "Mosaic Roll!"

_JRENG! JRENG! JRENG! JRENG!_

Alunan suara gitar yang terkesan rock pun mulai terdengar, ditambah dengan suara drum yang bergema.

.

to aru kotoba ga kimi ni tsukisasari  
kizuguchi kara moredasu eki o 'ai' to keiyou shite mita

(Suatu kata-kata datang menghujam dirimu

Mengalir keluar dari luka itu kusebutkan sebagai suatu 'cinta')

.

Sakura yang merasa dirinya ternikmati oleh lagu yang dibawakan tersebut mulai mengikuti lirik yang dinyanyikan.

.

omoiyari no ketsujo to katachi dake no koubi wa  
kusare-en no kimi to atashi ni yoku nite iru  
"sore de mo suki" to ka

(Perasaan tanpa simpati dan hubung jasmani tanpa makna

Bagaikan hubungan dirimu dan diriku yang kini membusuk

"Namun ku tetap cinta" kah?)

.

Tanpa dirasa oleh mereka berdua, Naruto pun datang mendekat.

.

aishita tte ii ja nai ka  
shibari dare mo furenai you  
kore mo unmei ja nai ka  
kieru kieru to aru aise

(Benarkah kita telah mencinta

Terikat, tak tersentuh pihak lainnya.

Inikah sebuah takdir namanya

Menghilang, menghilang, dunia cinta)

.

"Ini untukmu, Sakura-_chan_!" Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan segelas dingin _Fanta _merah.

"_Go, gomen, _Naruto-_kun_." Tolak Sakura. "Aku tidak haus."

"_De-demo,_ aku membelikannya untuk Sakura_-chan_ lho!" Paksa Naruto dengan nada yang halus.

"Berikan saja ke Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura kemudian melanjutkan menonton pertunjukan tersebut.

Naruto terdiam karena ucapan Sakura yang bisa disebut telah menyinggung hatinya secara tidak langsung. Sesaat kemudian, Naruto mencolek lengan Sasuke, memberikan sebuah kode yang dapat Sasuke pahami.

"Sakura, a—aku tidak haus kok." Ucap Sasuke ragu. "Mi—minumlah."

"Apa benar?" Sakura meyakinkan.

Sasuke mengangguk. Kemudian, Naruto langsung menyerahkan minuman tersebut kearah Sakura sambil tersenyum bangga. Rencananya berhasil.

"Gaya Menma di atas panggung keren ya!" Ucap Sakura sambil terus memandangi Menma yang sedang bermain gitar.

"Tidak kok!" Sergah Naruto. "Sakura-_chan_ lebih keren!"

"Hee~" Sakura tersenyum. "Benarkah itu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau tau? Sebenarnya Menma itu pemalu!"

Sakura terkikik. "Naruto-_kun_, kenapa kau mengomentari dirimu sendiri?"

"_Nani?!_" Naruto terkejut. "Kami sangat berbeda. Coba saja Sakura_-chan _bandingkan!"

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian menatap Naruto dalam-dalam.

Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat keakraban mereka berdua.

"Hmm,benar juga." Sakura mengangguk paham sambil tersenyum. "Menma lebih keren."

"Huwaaa! Sakura-_chan_ jahat!"

Sakura terkikik geli.

_DRRRTT! DRRRTT! DRRRTT!_

"Halo?" Ucap Sakura mengangkat _HandPhone_ miliknya yang bergetar. "Ayah? Ada apa?" Sakura pun pergi dari kerumunan orang yang menonton pertunjukan tersebut. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke!" Panggil Naruto.

"A—apa?"

"Setelah selesai konser, kau langsung pulang saja."

_DEG!_

"Ke—kenapa?" Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Sakura-_chan_!"

_DEG!_

_Kami-sama..._

"Be—benarkah?" Sasuke mencoba memastikan ucapan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk.

_DEG!_

"A—ano, Naruto," Sasuke terlihat gelisah. "Se—sepertinya aku harus pulang duluan."

"Hee~?!" Naruto terkejut. "Kenapa?"

"A—aku..." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan lagu untuk _band_ kita."

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Naruto memastikan.

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian pergi menjauh dari Naruto.

"Thanks, Bro!" Seru Naruto kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kearah Naruto.

..._Aku benar-benar sudah terlambat._

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah~!" Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut _raven _menghela nafas kasar dengan wajah yang terlihat murung sambil berdiri santai di jembatan. "Aku benar-benar sudah terlambat."

_Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Sakura-chan!_

_DEG!_

_Sial! Aku benar-benar menyukainya!_

_DEG!_

Entah mengapa, suara Naruto kembali terputar di otaknya.

"Sial!" Sasuke menggerutu kesal. "Kenapa dia menyukai Sakura?!"

Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, Sasuke mengambil _HandPhone_ miliknya dan membuka folder yang terdapat foto Sakura.

Ditatapnya dalam-dalam foto tersebut. Seorang perempuan manis berambut _soft pink_ sedang tertawa bahagia dengan cat yang menghiasi wajah mulusnya.

"Seharusnya..." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. "Akulah yang pantas menjadi kekasihmu."

Setetes cairan bening mengalir dari wajah pemuda tampan ini.

"Aku... memang pengecut!" Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Dengan secepat kilat, Sasuke langsung membuka tas selempang miliknya, kemudian mengambil sebuah buku catatan berwarna _Baby Blue_.

Dibukanya halaman pertama buku tersebut. Beberapa coretan nama seseorang memenuhi halaman pertama buku itu. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam coretan yang memenuhi halaman tersebut. Sebersit perasaan kecewa muncul di hati pemuda _raven_ ini.

_Pasti Sakura sudah berpacaran dengan Naruto._

"Ah, Kami_-sama_," Sasuke menghapus air matanya. "Jadi ini yang namanya galau?"

Kemudian, Sasuke membuka halaman kedua buku tersebut. Terdapat beberapa coretan lirik lagu disana. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam lirik lagu tersebut. Entah apa yang terjadi, lirik ini mengingatkannya kepada perkataan seseorang.

_Usahakan buat lagu itu sebagus mungkin, supaya aku dapat menyanyikannya untuk Sakura._

_DEG!_

Sasuke menggeratkan pegangannya pada buku tersebut.

"Sial!"

Dan setetes cairan bening pun lagi-lagi menetes dari wajahnya dengan deras.

Sasuke menutup buku tersebut dengan perlahan. "Sepertinya... Aku harus melupakanmu."

Sasuke melepaskan gengamannya pada buku yang menjadi saksi bisu dan buku tersebut jatuh ke dalam sungai dengan perlahan.

"_Sayonara_."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke!" Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang mengangkat telepon rumah. "Naruto meneleponmu."

"Sebentar." Ucap Sasuke sambil turun dari tangga.

"Halo?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"_Sasuke! Cepat kesini! Hiks..."_

"E—eh?! Kau kenapa?"

"_Aku sudah tak sanggup tinggal disini! Hiks..." _Ucap Naruto ditelepon. "_Aku ingin pergi jauh! Hiks..."_

"HAH?!" Ucap Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto yang tiba-tiba, dan keterkejutan Sasuke sukses membuat wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk santai menonton televisi menoleh.

"Me—memangnya kamu ada dimana?"

"_Hiks...! Aku di dalam kereta api. Tiketmu sudah aku belikan. Hiks...! Bawa uang yang banyak! Hiks..!"_

_KRAK!_

Sasuke langsung menutup teleponnya dengan wajah yang kelihatan khawatir. Wanita paruh baya tersebut menatap heran kearah anaknya.

"Ibu!" Ucap Sasuke berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. "Ha—hari ini aku menginap dirumah Naruto. Ada tugas kelompok."

Wanita tersebut menghela nafas kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar pembohong."

.

.

.

.

.

Tokyo Railway Station.

Terlihat seorang pemuda sedang berkeliling di dalam kereta api mencari seseorang yang begitu familiar baginya. Ya, pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang sedang termenung sambil mendengarkan sebuah lagu di _earphone _milik pemuda kuning jabrik itu sendiri.

Sasuke langsung duduk di hadapan pemuda kuning jabrik tersebut, kemudian menatap heran sahabatnya yang satu ini. Kenapa wajahnya begitu kusut?

"Sasuke..." Ucap Naruto dengan suaranya yang parau sehabis menangis di telepon.

"A—apa?"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naruto langsung memberikan _earphone _miliknya ke Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa paham langsung menyumpal _earphone _tersebut ketelinganya.

_PIIP!_

.

mou wakannai wakannai yo watashi dou shitara ii ka wakannai yo

kotae nante nai osaekirenai watashi no kimochi wa doko e yuku no?

kimi omoi kataomoi kono omoi—"

.

Sebelum lagunya selesai, Sasuke langsung melepaskan _earphone _tersebut dari telinganya dan memberikanya kembali kepada Naruto. Sekarang dia paham. Naruto patah hati.

"Sebenarnya..."

.

.

"_Pada saat Ino selesai menari, aku membawa Sakura kebawah pohon yang katanya kalau kita mengungkapan perasaan disana, maka akan terkabul."_

"Sakura-_chan_!" Ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil memberikan _earphone_-nya ke Sakura. "Tolong dengarkan lagu ini ya!"

Sakura mengambil _earphone _tersebut, kemudian memasangnya ketelinga.

.

Maybe

Maybe

Suki na no kamo shirenai

Aoi sora ni—

.

Seolah paham arti lagu tersebut, Sakura langsung melepaskan _earphone _Naruto dari telinganya. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan penuh heran.

"Naruto-_kun!_" Sakura menarik nafas. "Sebenarnya apa maksud—"

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura-_chan!_" Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura.

"_Bukannya membahas perasaanku, dia malah membahas tentang band kita. Hiks..."_

"_Aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, tetapi dia malah berkata..."_

"Naruto-_kun!_" Sakura terlihat gusar. "Aku mohon, jangan melakukan hal bodh seperti ini lagi!"

"_Aku secara tak sengaja langsung memaksa Sakura-chan dengan alasan akan berhenti bermain musik..."_

"_Tetapi dia tetap tidak mau..."_

"Kalau Sakura_-chan _tidak mau, lebih baik Sakura-_chan _harus keluar dari _band_!"

Dan ucapan Naruto yang terdengar egois langsung membuat Sakura marah.

.

.

"Lalu," Ucap Sasuke penasaran. "Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Hiks!" Naruto menyeka air matanya. "Sakura-_chan _pergi meninggalkanku! Huweeeee!"

_DUENG!_

"_Baka!_" Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kau ini! Dasar!"

"Hiks! Hiks! Hiks!" Naruto kembali mengangis. "Bagaimana ini? Huweee!"

"Mana aku tahu."

Naruto kembali menyeka air matanya.

Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan sahabatnya yang sedang patah hati. Tapi, jujur dalam hatinya Sasuke sangat senang bahwa Naruto gagal berpacaran dengan Sakura. Berarti peluang untuk Sasuke masih ada kan?

"Aku..." Naruto kembali berbicara. "Aku senang kau ada disini, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Dia memang senang bahwa Naruto gagal untuk berpacaran dengan pujaan hatinya, tapi sebagai sahabat dia juga merasa tak enak hati dengan kejadian ini.

"Ba—bagaimana dengan Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke, mengalihkan perhatian.

"Aku sudah meneleponnya, Hiks!" Naruto menyedot hingusnya. "Tetapi ayahnya yang mengangkat."

Sasuke mengangguk paham.

"Kata Ayahnya, dia akan menyampaikan pesan kita ke Gaara." Lanjut Naruto. "Sebentar lagi dia datang."

"Ah! Kalian disini rupanya!" Ucap seorang pria paruh baya sambil menggendong pemuda berambut merah darah yang terlihat sekarat.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, pria paruh baya yang kita ketahui adalah Ayahnya Gaara langsung meletakkan Gaara di samping Sasuke. Dapat Sasuke dan Naruto lihat keadaan Gaara sekarang benar-benar sekarat.

"Jaga dia baik-baik ya." Ucap Ayah Gaara. "Sepertinya dia juga punya masalah." Ayah Gaara kemudian memberikan tas Gaara ke Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Naruto heran melihat Gaara yang sedari tadi terdiam seperti orang kerasukan.

"Gaara!" Ucap Sasuke khawatir. "Kau kena—"

"Huweee!" Gaara langsung menangis. "Sebenarnya..."

.

.

"_Waktu acara kemarin, aku dan Sasuke bermain tangkap telur untuk mendapatkan hadiah kesukaan Ino."_

Gaara mengambil sebuah bola yang mirip telur di dalam bak yang berisi air es, kemudian bola tersebut di berikannya kepada sang penjaga yang terlihat _tomboy_.

Penjaga itu membuka bola tersebut dan mengambil secarik kertas yang ada didalamnya.

"Hei_, tomboy_!" Ucap Gaara penasaran. "Aku dapat apa?"

Penjaga tersebut tersenyum bangga. Sontak, senyuman penjaga tersebut membuat Gaara yakin bahwa dia akan mendapatkan hadiah kesukaan Ino—boneka panda.

"Selamat!" Ucap penjaga tersebut. "Kau dapat pulpen!"

_DUENG!_

"Whoaaa!" Gaara berteriak kesal.

"_Aku terus mencobanya berulang-ulang dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan hadiah untuk Ino."_

"_Pada saat Ino selesai menari, aku menghampirinya yang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di back stage."_

"Hei, Ino!" Ucap temannya menunjuk kesuatu arah. "Lihat itu!"

Ino pun langsung menoleh kearah yang ditunjukkan temannya. Gaara yang terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Ino, kemudian menoleh kearah tersebut.

"Whoooa!" Gaara terkejut setengah mati.

Dan sebuah boneka panda berukuran raksasa berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino.

Boneka panda itu melepas kepalanya.

Ternyata orang yang didalam boneka tersebut adalah seorang perempuan _tomboy_ yang menjadi penjaga di _stand _permainan tangkap telur yang Gaara kunjungi tadi.

"Kyaaa!" Ino langsung berteriak senang dan langsung memeluk perempuan _tomboy _tersebut.

_BRRRUUUKKKHHH!_

Gaara pingsan ditempat.

.

.

"Huweeeee!" Gaara kembali menangis sambil memeluk Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Huweeee!" Naruto pun juga ikut-ikutan menangis menemani Gaara.

Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara dan Naruto.

Sekarang, Sasuke paham.

Mereka berdua patah hati.

Dan kereta pun mulai berjalan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Teman-teman!" Seru Naruto memanggil Sasuke dan Gaara yang hanya diam memperhatikan pemandangan di jendela. "Aku membawa sesuatu!"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Gaara penasaran.

Naruto langsung membuka tas miliknya dan menunjukkan 3 buah minuman kaleng berwarna kuning keemasan.

"Aku bawa bir."

Sasuke dan Gaara _sweatdroop_.

"Memangnya kau bisa minum itu?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

Naruto menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

_KRAK!_

Mereka bertiga pun membuka kaleng tersebut dan meminumnya. Bisa kita ketahui, ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka meminum bir. Rasa soda yang menyeruak samapai kerongga hidung, membuat kenyamanan tersendiri bagi mereka bertiga. Sasuke dan Naruto bersendawa, sedangkan Gaara? Jangan ditanya lagi, sebenarnya dia...

"HUEEEEKK!"

...sedang muntah.

Sasuke yang merasa kasihan dengan Gaara mulai menepuk-nepuk bahu Gaara.

Naruto kemudian mengambil _earphone_ miliknya dan memutar sebuah lagu patah hati.

.

Kau pergi tanpa meninggalkan pesan

Aku pun belum siap

.

Naruto mulai menghayati lagu tersebut dan dia ikut bernyanyi dengan wajah yang terlihat ingin menangis.

.

Kau melukai orang yang mencintaimu

.

Gaara yang mendengar Naruto menyanyi pun ikut andil.

.

Dan ini hampir membunuhku.

.

"Dan ini hampir membu—HUEEEKK!"

.

Bahkan gula tersa pahit bagiku

.

"Bahkan gula terasa pahit bagiku!" Teriak Naruto dan Gaara bersamaan.

.

Aku bagai manusia tak berguna yang terluka

Yang sakitnya tak akan berhenti selamanya

.

Sasuke yang merasa tertanggung ingin menghentikan kedua sahabatnya ini, tetapi kepalanya tersa begitu berat. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sasuke pun akhirnya dapat berdiri.

.

Jika kau benar-benar tak peduli

.

"Jika kau tak benar-benar peduli!" Gaara dan Naruto mulai tidak jelas menyanyi.

"Ma—maaf." Ucap Sasuke. "Maaf, teman saya lagi mabuk."

Gaara dan Naruto semakin tidak jelas menyanyi.

"HEI! KALIAN MENGGANGGU PENUMPANG LAIN!" Teriak Sasuke kepada kedua sahabatnya yang sedang dilanda mabuk berat ini.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang tersisa, Gaara dan Naruto merangkul Sasuke, memberikan kode supaya Sasuke ikut juga bernyanyi.

"Biar aku membayar tagihannya agar aku bisa melunasi kesedihanku!" Mereka bertiga pun mulai benyanyi.

Dan entah dari mana, penyanyi asli dari lagu tersebut langsung muncul dihadapan mereka.

Musik masih terus berputar.

Penyanyi yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki tersebut memberikan kacamata hitamnya kearah Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga pun memasang kacamatanya.

Kemudian, penyanyi tersebut memejamkan matanya, dan dikelopak matanya tertulis 'PECUNDANG'

"HUWWWEEEEE!" Mereka bertiga pun menangis bersama.

"HUWWEE!"

_BRRUUUKKKHHH!_

Gaara pingsan ditempat.

Dan seketika, layar menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Tokyo, Shoujo Gakuen.

Terlihat pemuda berambut _raven, _kuning jabrik, dan merah darah sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah perempuan. Mereka seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Anu, Naruto," Ucap Sasuke dengan penuh kekhawatiran. "Apa ini tujuanmu pergi ke Tokyo?"

"Ini adalah kesempatan utama kita!" Ucap Naruto. "Kita bersyukur dapat mengunjungi sekolah khusus perempuan yang cantik-cantik!"

Sasuke dan Gaara mengangguk paham.

Tiba-tiba, Gaara dan Sasuke tersenyum mesum.

"Ino~" Ucap Gaara sambil membayangkan bahwa Ino bersekolah disana dengan cantiknya.

"Sakura~" Ucap Sasuke sambil membayangkan hal yang sama dengan Gaara.

Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto, dia menyeringai membayangkan sesuatu.

"_Jika aku ada disana, kalian akan aku hukum habis-habisan!" _Ucap Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Khu khu khu khu!" Naruto tertawa menyeringai.

Sasuke dan Gaara hanya bisa s_weatdroop _melihat Naruto tertawa menyeramkan_._

_TENG! TENG! TENG!_

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Yosh!" Mereka bertiga pun mulai bersemangat.

Dan sekumpulan para gadis jelek pun keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing.

_DUENG!_

Senyuman ketiga pemuda tampan ini pun luntur seketika.

"Ke—kenapa semuanya begitu?" Ucap Naruto.

"Sabar dulu," Tenang Gaara. "Biasanya, para gadis yang seperti itu punya teman yang cantik."

Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Itu dia!" Tunjuk Gaara semangat.

Dan sekumpulan para gadis cantik pun keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing.

Mereka bertiga pun kembali tersenyum mesum.

"Eh?! Tunggu dulu!" Seru Naruto menghentikan fantasi liar kedua temannya. "Biasanya jika ada gadis-gadis cantik, pasti ada—"

"JIAAAH!" Sasuke kaget setengah mati.

Dan segerombolan para gadis _Tomboy_ pun keluar dari kelasnya sambil merangkul satu-persatu para gadis cantik tersebut.

"Hieee!" Naruto mulai terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya dan mundur satu langkah kebelakang.

"Ugh!" Sasuke pun mulai mengikuti jejak Naruto.

Entah khayalan atau apa, salah satu dari gadis _Tomboy_ tersebut mengedipkan matanya kearah Gaara.

"Whooooaaa!" Gaara histeris tak terkendali.

"Naruto! Cepat tutup matanya!"

"Whoaaa! Tidaaakkk!" Gaara semakin histeris.

"Tutup matanya!"

"Tidaaaaaakkk~!"

_BRUUUKKKKHHHH!_

Gara pingsan di tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat tiga pemuda tampan sedang turun dari taksi yang membawa mereka ke suatu tempat.

Ya, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan utama mereka.

International Music Stadion.

Naruto terdiam sambil memandangi bangunan itu dari jauh.

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya kita sampai dimana?" Tanya Gaara.

_DUENG!_

Sasuke dan Naruto _sweatdroop._

"Kita berada di tempat final HOTWAVE." Jawab Naruto.

Gaara mengangguk paham. "Begitu..."

"Kita..." Naruto tersenyum. "Akan meneruskan _band_ kita bersama-sama."

Sasuke dan Gaara juga ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. "Akan melupakan Sakura!"

"Hah?!" Gaara dan Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku akan fokus ke _band_ kita dan masuk final HOTWAVE bersama-sama!"

"Aku juga akan melupakan Ino!"

Sasuke dan Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melupakan _Tomboy_ itu!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"Hei, Sasuke!" Ucap Naruto kearah Sasuke. "Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ucapkan?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Ayolah, pikirkan sesuatu yang ada di dalam hati dan pikiranmu!"

_DEG!_

"Sesuatu itu..." Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Itu tentang lagu untuk _band_ kita."

"Ish!" Naruto membalas ucapan Sasuke. "Itu gampang! Nanti aku dan Gaara akan membantumu membuatnya!"

Sasuke mengangguk senang.

"Nah! Sekarang!" Naruto merangkul Gaara dan Sasuke. "Kita harus fokus ke _band _kita dan..."

Naruto menunjuk Stadion tersebut.

"Kita akan menjadi bintang terkenal!"

Sasuke dan Gaara tersenyum bangga.

Dan saat ini, mereka akan mulai mengadu nasib.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini adalah studio untuk pertunjukkan artis papan atas." Ucap naruto menjelaskan sambil memndangi pintu masuk stadion tersebut. "Jika kita sudah terkenal, kita akan berada ditempat ini."

"Satu!" Ucap Naruto sambil menempelkan tangannya di pintu masuk tersebut.

"Dua!" Gaara pun mulai mengikuti Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia terlihat ragu untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Tetapi, tatapan mata Gaara dan Naruto akhirnya meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Tiga."

Mereka pun melepaskan tangan mereka dari pintu tersebut secara bersamaan.

Mereka mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga!

"L'ARC~EN~CIEL!" Teriak mereka bertiga mendorong pintu tersebut dan sukses membuat pintunya terbuka.

_BRRUUUKKHH!_

Walaupun jatuh akibat mendorong pintu tadi, mereka tetap berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga.

Musik pun mulai terdengar.

Mereka bertiga pun terdiam terpaku melihat L'ARC~EN~CIEL menyanyi.

"Hyde-_san_..." Ucap Sasuke kagum.

"L'ARC~EN~CIEL..."

Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto mulai mendekati _band _tersebut.

"He—hei! Naruto!" Ucap Sasuke mencegah Naruto, tetapi Naruto tidak menghiraukannya.

Naruto pun semakin mendekat ke arah _band_ tersebut. Dia pun mengulurkan tangannya kepada sang _vocalis _yang sedang asyik menyanyi.

Sedikit lagi!

Sedikit lagi!

Sedikit lag—!

"CUUUUUTTTT!"

"Hah?!"

"Hah?!"

"Hah?!"

_DUENG!_

Betapa terkejutnya ketiga pemuda tampan ini. Ternyata mereka sedang menyaksikan L'ARC~EN~CIEL membuat _video clip._

"Promo 'Dearest Love' take 6!"

"Siapa yang membiarkan ketiga pemuda ini masuk?" Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya—produser L'ARC~EN~CIEL. "Cepat suruh mereka keluar. Mereka mengganggu sekali."

_GREP!_

Gaara, Naruto, dan Sasuke langsung ditangkap para _bodyguard _milik L'ARC~EN~CIEL dan mereka pun pasrah dengan keadaan.

"H—Hyde_-san_!" Berontak Naruto.

Orang yang bernama Hyde pun menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto! Aku akan kembali lagi kesini!"

_BRAK!_

Gaara mendorong petugas _Bodyguard _tersebut sampai terjatuh.

"Aku juga! Namaku Sabaku Gaara! Aku juga akan kembali kesini!"

"Hyde-_san_! Maafkan teman-temanku." Ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit pemberontakan.

"Hyde_-san_~!" Teriak Naruto.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, cepat bawa mereka keluar." Ucap Produser tersebut.

Sesaat kemudian, Naruto merogoh kantong celana _jeans_-nya, mengambil sesuatu.

_SREGH!_

Benda yang diambil Naruto pun langsung dilemparkannya ke arah vokalis _band _tersebut.

"Hyde!" Ucap Naruto tanpa embel-embel _–san. _"Itu _pick _gitarku! Suatu saat nanti, jika aku ada disini, aku akan mengambilnya darimu."

"Hyde~" Ucap Gaara tengkurap sambil diseret oleh bodyguard tersebut. "Hei! Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku bernyanyi untuk Hyde-_san!_"

Tingkah ketiga anak muda tersebut menimbulkan tawa di dalam studio.

"Hyde-s_an!_ Jangan lupakan aku~!"

.

.

.

.

.

_SYYUUU~_

Angin sejuk pun mulai berhembus. Terlihat tiga orang pemuda tampan sedang tertidur lelap di dalam kereta. Sinar matahari senja yang indah juga ikut andil menyinari wajah mereka yang tertidur. Entah apa yang mereka mimpikan saat ini, kita tak akan tahu. Biarlah mereka menikmati mimpinya sendiri dan jika terbangun nanti, mereka akan memulai hidup baru.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

.

.

Halo! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Azuka-nyan.

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Baguskah? Jelekkah?

Bagaimana dengan humornya? Garingkah?

Maaf ya jika ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian inginkan ,

Kalau begitu, langsung saja, saya akan menjawab pertanyaan dati para readers yang menurut saya harus saya jawab.

**Kenapa fict kamu selalu muncul? Padahal kamu gak update-update.**

Sebenarnya begini, saya punya adik sepupu. Sebut saja namanya A. A itu adalah seorang yang menurut saya NARUTO ADDICT (Betul gak tulisannya?). Waktu saya bilang, bahwa saya punya FF dan saya akan publish cerita saya, dia marah besar. Nah, dia itu gak mau kalau FF yang ada di .net ini karakternya OOC. Katanya 'buat apa karakter di OOC-in? Itu ALAY! Persetan dengan Author di semua FF ini!'. Tentu saja saya marah, dan saya sudah hampir 1 bulan tidak pernah ngobrol sama A lagi. Suatu ketika, saat saya sudah mempublished chapter 2 FF ini, Chapter 2 nya hilang. Dan saya berpikir, bahwa ada seseorang yang menghapus Chapter tersebut. Kemudian saya update lagi. Otomatis kalau saya update ulang pasti FF ini akan muncul lagi kan? 3 hari kemudian, chapter 2 hilang lagi, dan itu membuat saya frustasi. Bahkan saya sempat berpikir 'kenapa chapter 2 hilang? Emang terhapus secara otomatis ya?' Kemudian saya publish ulang lagi.

Dan kejadian tersebut terus berlanjut. Yang paling fatalnya lagi, waktu saya update chapter 4. Saat tengah malam, saya mau bikin chapter 5 dan memeriksa FF saya. Ternyata Chapter 2, 3 dan 4 gak ada. Sampai-sampai para readers bingung kenapa saya selalu mempublish berulang-ulang. Dan tepat Hari Kamis malam, saya menemukan pelakunya. Saat saya tak sengaja lewat kamar saya sendiri, ada seseorang yang memainkan laptop saya. Kemudian Saya intip lewat lubang sedang yang ada di pintu kamar saya. Ternyata si A sedang buka FF saya dan menghapus chapter 4. Sontak saya langsung kaget dan membuka pintu kamar. Kemudian dia kaget. Saya marahin si A karena gara-gara dia banyak membuat para readers bingung dengan FF saya. Dan kenapa dia bisa buka FF saya, karena saat saya selesai main laptop, dan buka FF, Twitter, dan FB, saya gak biasa buat klik sign out. Hehehehe XD

Jadi, buat para readers yang sempet bingung, mohon maaf ya. Kalau kalian gak percaya sama cerita diatas, gak apa-apa kok XD yang penting, ini benar-benar terjadi dan inilah cerita yang pengen saya sampaikan ke readers

**Review lu banyak amat! Lu review cerita sendiri, huh?!**

HAH?! Saya nge-rievew cerita saya sendiri?! Itu salah besar.

Sebenarnya saya juga baru tau kalau kita bisa nge-rieview cerita sendiri -_-

Menurut saya, untuk apa nge-riview cerita sendiri, -_- kita yang bikin, kok kita harus nge-rieview cerita kita sendiri -_- aneh ah. Lagi pula saya juga gak bisa nge-riview cerita saya sendiri. Kan saya males buat sign out XD

.

.

Yap, itulah 2 pertanyaan yang menurut saya harus saya jawab XD

Kalau ada yang mau tanya-tanya, silahkan. Nanti saya jawab.

Yang mau flame, silahkan.

BTW, terimakasih buat **orang bingung ** karena kamu, saya jadi bisa menceritakan jawaban ttg nomer 1 XD

Ano, sepertinya chapter depan saya gak bisa publish dengan kecepatan kilat #nyahahaha, karena saya akan menghadapi TRYOUT tingkat Provinsi. Mohon doanya XD

Dan ada yang membuat saya senang loh! Salah satu author dari thailand ada yang membaca FF saya XD

Terimakasih buat readers yang membaca FF saya

Terimakasih buat silent readers yang juga membaca FF saya

Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak memuaskan

Maaf kalau ada yang gak suka

Maaf kalau masih ada Typo

Maaf kalau humornya gak terasa

Maaf kalau terlalu singkat.

Menurut kalian lanjut atau tidak?

Akhir kata,

REVIEW XD


End file.
